Being A Brother
by Charon53
Summary: Being a Musketeer is not easy, especially when it seems someone get hurt all the time. 'it is but a minor injury...' , 'I am not sick' or rather 'I am fine' Are three of the most commonly used sentences of our beloved Musketeers. See inside for the full sub!
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N Hello there! Welcome to my story. At first I have to start with the disclaimer that I do not owe anything and make no money from it. I wrote this purely for my joy and then shared it with you. Writing about my favourite stories helped massively to improve my English as it is not my native language. I had three years of French at school, not that I remember much more than a little basics of the language… a few years back I read the Man in The Iron Mask, and I am a huge fan of the movie, and as soon as I run into another book of Alexandre Dumas I will go and read them!**

**I do not intent to make this a slash story, but since I like our musketeers getting hurt (especially Aramis since he is my favourite) we somehow have to know how they have gotten hurt. I am bad at writing slash, which is another reason to avoid it, but all tips are welcome! I have set the start of the story after Savoy, before D'Artagnan joins them, I think he will join later on in the story.**

**Now I have said more than enough, enjoy! Please let me know what you think, merci!- **

"Look!" One of the guards laughed as he pulled the blue cloak around his shoulder and put a hat with a small feather upon his own. "Look! I belong to the king's musketeers. Now all get out of the way, because I am so important." The guard mocked as he pranced around, lifting his legs high. The two other guards that stood watching him, and roared with laughter.

"My turn." One of the two other guards said. He stripped the other guard of the hat and cloak. The guard that had previously stood aside tried to make in an even better 'imitation' of the musketeer. "Oh, lord have mercy, a droplet of blood!" The guard said as he fake fainted. The two other guards once again burst into laughter. They quickly straitened themselves when the door opened.

"Good afternoon." The nun greeted as she walked inside, casting a sideways glance at the odd attributes of the guard that scrambled to his feet.

"I would not go in there, sister." The guard with Aramis hat and cloak said.

"Would you deny anyone his prayers to god?" She asked as she turned around.

"I would not." The guard shook his head after he had taken Aramis' hat in his hands. "That man called out names of men, all night long." The other guards started laughing again.

"One Porthos, Athos and a Deville." The guard said with a raised eyebrow, trying to remember the names. "Oh and a Marsac, or something…"

"I will take that risk." She shrugged as she continued walking. She passed two doors that were for the guards, before she turned into a hallway. Usually the more dangerous prisoners were kept here. As she noticed the guards, there was someone new. Noticing a door that was bolt shut, that was not bolted when she was here last, she walked up to the door. The nun made a quick prayer before she unbolted the door.

Aramis shifted when he heard the door being unbolted. He had been in this dungeon for God knows how long. It was completely dark except for the small beam of light that came through the split between the bottom of the door and the stone floor. The beam of light never changed, except for when someone would walk past. There were torches along the wall, outside of the door. Where he was, he had no idea, except for the phantoms that sought to haunt him. His soldiers at Savoy…. The lovely ladies that were no more…. Aramis let out a shuddering breath as he made a cross, trying to ward off even more dark thoughts. At some point it became too hard to tell reality and dream apart. Even if he did not see his phantoms when he was awake, he could hear them whisper. Where were Athos and Porthos when he needed them?

"Monsieur?" The nun softly called. There huddled in the far corner sat a man, clearly somewhere far away in his mind. She could not blame them. It would either keep them from going insane, or make them go completely insane, far beyond the reach of help. The man shifted, before his head snapped up. "Do you have any confessions to make?"

"I have done many wrong things in my short life." Aramis started after he moved to sit on his knees. "Some of those things I do not regret, while others I do." Aramis said as he noticed that the person had come to visit was a nun.

"Why do you not regret all of them?" The nun asked as she moved closer.

"I did not want to kill the man. I was merely defending myself." Aramis said looking up at the nun. She noticed the honesty shining in the dark eyes.

"Why did you have the need to defend yourself?"

"The man was just a drunk." Aramis shook his head. "I was only having some fun with the girl that was serving me." He sighed as she scrubbed a hand over his face. "I do not know why he attacked me. I am a soldier. I robbed many men of their lives, but never did so on purpose. Always to protect myself or someone else."

"Do not fret, child of god." The nun softly said before she went to kneel before him. "God shall grant you forgiveness. Let us pray to him." Aramis nodded before he made a cross. Together Aramis and the nun prayed.

"Merci." Aramis softly said when they had finished praying.

"Would you tell me your name." The nun asked as she arose again.

"Aramis D'Herblay." He replied.

"Have faith, Aramis." She said before she walked out of the cell, bolting the door shut again. He stared at the door while he curled up in a small ball. It was the most effective way to stay warm at the moment, not that it helped to feel warm. Aramis shivered, feeling chilled to the bone.

"I am not in Savoy." Aramis softly whispered to himself. "I am not in Savoy." The cold made the dreams and memories so much more real.

.*Musketeer*.

Three days passed before the nun made it back to the prison. This time she did not come with empty hands, but with a satchel.

"Are you going to bring us food?" One of the guards asked when she walked past them.

"Not today." She said with a shrug.

"But we are hungry." The guard whined as he grasped the sleeve of her dress. "You are supposed to take care of the followers of God."

"I am doing my very best." She said as she shook of the hand. "But I cannot perform any miracles." She knew about the hunger. "I can see if I can bring you something next time. Now go and mind your own business." The young guard nodded before he went back to his position. When she turned, she found herself in the same hallway as she had been the last time. From the nearby supply store, she gathered a tin bowl. She took out a glass flask from her satchel. As she stood in front of the closed door to the prisoner, she filled the bowl with hot broth. After she lightened a candle, she unbolted the door.

"Monsieur D'Herblay?" She softly called as she stepped inside. Aramis blinked owlishly at the sudden light. Before him, the nun set down a small candle holder with a new candle and next to it a tin bowl. Aramis watched for a moment as small tendrils of smoke came from the hot broth inside of the tin bowl.

"You should eat it before it turns cold." The same soft voice said after a long moment. Aramis head snapped up. He had almost forgotten about the voice that spoke.

"Merci." Aramis found himself say as he was able to look at the person in the light the candle provided. Now he could finally properly see the young lady that had visited him before. She was dressed in a simple white-grey dress, while a small wooden cross hung on her chest. A nun, obviously. Aramis mused as he looked at her pale face and blue eyes. Her dark blond hair was tied in a low bun.

"I wish I could do more." She said as if she was the cause of his suffering, which Aramis refused to believe. He slowly shifted from the corner and picked up the tin bowl.

"You are doing a lot this very moment." Aramis replied after he took a sip from the rich tasting broth, it made his stomach growl. The guards only once had served him something that even had looked bad in the little moment the door was open.

"I am glad that I managed to lift your spirit a little." The nun made a quick prayer under her breath before she turned to the door.

"Who am I to thank for this gracious offer?" Aramis asked as a wiry smile spread over his face.

"Just thank God for sending you a guardian angel." The girl said with a little smile before she stepped outside of the cell. The light from the torches vanished and the door was bolted shut a moment later. Aramis slowly sipped the delicious broth. Ever since he had been in the dungeon he had no warmth. He savoured every single drop, and put the bowl down when it had gone cold in his hands. The warmth in his stomach luckily lasted a little longer. Aramis was very glad for the light, at least he could see something now. He settled back in the corner and watched the flame as it slightly danced in the movement of air he just created. How he was glad for the light. It felt a long time since he last fought to stay awake. It was when he had just been thrown into the dungeons. He quickly lost the fight to stay awake and benefit every little bit of light.

Aramis eyes snapped open. He had dreamed again! As his racing heart calmed and his breathing deepened, he could have slammed himself into the wall for his foolishness. He had only dreamed about the nun that had bought him a little comfort from the darkness, and the ever present cold. As Aramis stretched to relieve a little in the aching of his limbs, he managed to startle himself when a clatter came as his hand hit something. Having recovered from his startle, Aramis slowly felt his way in the darkness until he found the tin bowl and candle holder. He had not been dreaming after all. He realised as he indentified the objects.

Aramis sighed. There was still a little hope. There was always hope. Aramis reminded himself before he went to sit on his knees. He folded his hands, before starting his prayers.

.*~Musketeer~*.

Aramis had no idea how much time had passed before the door opened again. He wearily looked up from the corner, only to discover that it was the nun that came to visit, and not the guards that had come to laugh at him. "Do not fear." She softly said.

"My Guardian Angel has returned to me." Aramis replied and watched as the lady knelt before him, putting down a candleholder with a fresh candle, as well as a bowl with broth. With a little smile she produced a second candle and a piece of bread.

"You need to keep up your strength. The guards have little food themselves, so I know that if you get anything it is not something very good." She gently said as she handed over the small loaf of bread and a candle. "I hope to get you out of here soon." She whispered and took the bowl and candleholder before she stood again.

"How about the others?" Aramis asked as he bit into the fresh bread. He had heard other men scream.

"I have visited all the others, and I am going to after you. I know you are the most innocent man held down here."

"How?"

"I saw the things they took from you." She softly said, her eyes full of compassion. She remembered the blue cloak and hat. "I refuse to believe that you would kill an innocent patron."

"Merci." Aramis eventually whispered. The nun gently placed her hand on Aramis head and prayed. Aramis could not help but join into the prayer.

"Have faith." She returned before she walked to the door. Only a moment later the door was bolted shut and Aramis was alone again. Maybe there was some hope after all. Aramis mused as he picked up the bowl of broth and started to sip it. He might even have his things back. That made Aramis wonder if she knew he belonged to the King's Musketeers. Having finished his bowl of broth, he saved his bread for later. He mindlessly watched the small flame of the candle. Now there was no need for his phantoms to visit now. The warmth and light of the candle held him company.

.*~Musketeer~*.

Aramis jerked awake when suddenly outside clatters of steel came. Were Porthos and Athos finally here to get him out? Aramis stomach gave a little flutter of hope as several long moments his door was unbolted. Aramis was slightly disappointed, but still very relieved when he recognised the face of the nun.

"Quickly. I do not know how much time we have." She whispered and pulled Aramis to his feet. He cursed his own weakness as he stumbled. It was obvious that the long prison stay in the cold and with little food had weakened him. As Aramis stood outside of his cell, he noticed two guards sitting, or rather slumped against the stone walls. Both of them had a bowl of half spilled stew, loosely in their hands. The nun bolted the cell door again before she gently but firmly nudged Aramis into walking again. "A drop of poppy extract can do miracles." She whispered while a small smile graced her pale face. As Aramis followed her, he noticed several more guards along the way, that were fast asleep.

"My things?" Aramis asked as they neared the exit.

"We cannot bring them now, it is too risky." She gently said, pulling Aramis with her. When they were a little away from the prison, Aramis' legs collapsed underneath him. His chest heaved as he turned around, so he could see the clouds drift by. How was it that the little trip and a short run had managed to exhaust him? He mused to himself before the face of the lady appeared in his line of vision.

"Thank you for getting me out." Aramis breathed. After several long moments his heart stopped racing and he was able to breathe normally again.

"Get upon the horse." She said, and only then Aramis noticed the grey horse that stood beside her. "We need to leave now before they notice anything." She urged, holding out her hand to pull Aramis to his feet yet again. His legs were still shaking from the effort of running and adrenaline that still rushed through his veins. Aramis swung himself into his saddle with practised ease. It was only a moment before he lady sat behind him, taking the reins from his hands. "Hold on now." She whispered, the hot breath tickling his neck. Aramis had just enough time to grasp the saddle before the horse sprang forward.

After a short ride, in the distance a small village appeared. As they neared the village, the nun let the horse walk. As every single person greeted her, Aramis got the impression she was well known. Only a moment later, a church appeared before them. "Stay on the horse." She gently said before she stopped the horse and slid away from him. After she had straitened her dress, she lead the horse by its bridle. The convent. Aramis mused as they walked past the church and she knocked in the gate a little away from it.

"Bonjour Lis." The brother that opened the door greeted as soon as he recognised the figure.

"Salut frère Floris." Lis greeted with a smile and walked inside as soon as brother Floris had opened the door wide enough. "You may get out of the saddle now." Lis said as they stood in the middle of the courtyard, after brother Floris had closed the gate.

"Too bad, I was just getting comfortable." Aramis said with a little smile, before he let himself slide from the saddle.

"Go and take care of our guest. I will take care of the horse." Brother Floris said before he took the bridle.

"Merci." The nun said with a little smile before she led Aramis through a small door, inside. "Welcome to the convent of the holy Saint Barbara."

"Barbara?" Aramis questioned as he followed her through the hallway, before she entered what looked like a dining hall.

"Not far from here there is a quarry, where most of the men from our village work." Lis explained as she bustled around. A moment later there was a pitcher with water on the table, as well as some bread and chunk of cheese. "Go ahead, eat." Aramis gratefully sank down on the wooden bench.

"I am very grateful for your help." Aramis said before he took a bite from the bread.

"I am glad."

"How long have I been down there?"

"No more than two weeks." Lis replied.

"It felt like a lot longer."

"It is hard to track time in complete darkness." Lis agreed. She watched as Aramis took another bite from his bread. "Soeur Justine." Lis smiled as an elderly nun walked through the door.

"I knew I would find you here." She gently said and walked up to the table. "The children of today are always hungry." She scolded. "Is this the lad you told me about?" She asked as she eyed Aramis.

"Justine, this is Aramis. Aramis, this is Justine." Lis introduced.

"It is a honour meet you, Madame." Aramis said while he lightly bent his head. Justine gave Lis a 'I knew so' look before she spoke again.

"I prepared a hot bath for our guest."

"Merci." Lis said before Aramis could. "Would you like to finish eating first?"

"I would rather go and bathe first." Aramis said as he glanced from the elderly nun to the younger nun and back.

"I shall take you there." Justine said, motioning for Aramis to follow. Aramis silently followed as they walked back through the same door as they had entered, except they now went further up the hallway, before taking the stairs to the next floor. "Here you go. Lis will bring you some clean clothes in a moment." She said as she stopped before a door.

"Merci." Aramis said while he gave the lady a charming smile. After she turned to go back, Aramis opened the door to the room. True to her words, in the middle of the room stood a wooden tub, filled with hot water. Aramis quickly stripped of his dirty clothes. When he found a small piece of soap, he lowered himself into the tub. Aramis sighed when the hot water soothed his sore muscles. There was nothing better than a hot bath after a long day of hard work, or two weeks in prison that is.

After a moment Aramis set out to scrub himself clean. Only when the water had turned cold, Aramis got out and dried himself. Aramis wrapped the towel around his waist before he walked up to the door. As he glanced outside, he found a small pile of what he assumed where clean clothes for him to wear. As Aramis inspected the clothes, he found that it was about the same thing that brother Floris wore. After a moment he started to dress himself. It was always better than the filthy things that he had been dressed in before his bath.

"Look at you, you will fit right in." Aramis heard a voice call when he stepped into the hallway. "I had almost feared you had fallen sleep in the tub." Lis smiled as she walked up to him. "I have finished preparing your room."

"Merci. I had not expected such attire." Aramis said as he sent the lady a smile.

"I am glad you like it." Lis responded as she lead Aramis to his room. "As a brother of the convent you will be safe in here. Rest and regain your strength before you go back to your home."

"I am grateful for your help." Aramis said as he bent his head.

"Then go and rest now. Today has been quite an eventful day." Lis said with a little smile. "If you need anything, you can ask anyone. There are only brothers sleeping along this hallway. I shall ask Floris if he will awaken you for breakfast tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Merci. Have a good night yourself." Aramis responded before he opened the door to what would become his room. The room was something he had known but not hoped for. The most light came from a candle that stood on a small table next to the bed. Besides that, only a chair and a small cross against the wall were there. Aramis pulled the tunic and scapula over his head and threw it over the chair. The bed gave a soft creak when Aramis sat down. It would be a lot better than the stone floor. Aramis mused before he pulled the covers down. Even before his head hit the pillow, Aramis was fast asleep.

**-A/N Please tell me what you think! I will make Lis my re-occurring character. The beloved brothers of Aramis will appear in the second chapter!-**


	2. Chapter 2

Brother Floris woke Aramis the next morning. "Time to get up, young man." He called after he knocked for the third time without receiving a reply. Floris could not help but smile when a half asleep Aramis appeared at the door.

"Must you awake me this early?" Aramis complained. The sun was not up yet!

"Dress yourself, brother. We will go and eat before we pray." Aramis closed the door in the face of the brother before he found his tunic and slowly dressed himself. Brother Floris was still there when he opened his door again. Aramis silently followed brother Floris to the hall he ate in yesterday. Many brothers and sisters sat side to side in silence as they ate. Aramis sat down at the end of the table, where there were just two placed unoccupied. He only recieved a small nod from the brother at his left, before Floris joined them, bringing two bowl with him. Porridge. Aramis mused as he slowly stirred the lumply substance in front of his nose. Aramis quietly ate the porridge. It did not quite sattisfy his taste, even if it did for his stomach. Two sisters collected all the empty bowls when they were finished.

"What are we going to do?" Aramis softly asked as brother Floris arose.

"You can come with me. I will go and tend the horses in the stable, before we attend the sevice in church." Brother Floris said. Aramis followed Brother Floris to the stables.

"Do you want me to feed and brush the horses?" Aramis asked once they were inside, looking at the three horses, and several empty boxes.

"You may muck out the stables while I take the horses outside." Brother Floris said while an amused sparkle stood in his eyes. Aramis snorted. A moment later, a hayfork appeared in front of his nose. "Off you go." Brother Floris chirped as he took the first horse outside, leaving the door open for Aramis. With a dramatic sigh, he set to work, mucking out the stables. Aramis was about to finish with redressing the last box when brother Floris entered the stables again. The man was slightly out of breath, with a thin sheen of sweat coated his brow. "Pick a horse, you may go and brush them." The man said, while he pointed to a shelf next to the door.

"Oui." Aramis replied as he went to fetch a small brush. Aramis walked up the to the grey horse. He gently stroked her nose before he set out to brush her coat. If there was anything more sattisfying that beating his fellow musketeers, and lovely ladies at his side, it would be cleaning. A calmness washed over Aramis as he gently put precisely stroked the fur of the horse.

"You like brushing the horse?" Brother Floris asked when he had brushed the other two horses, while Aramis was somewhere about to finish with the grey mare.

"It is a task I would mind the least to do." Aramis said as he stopped brushing. "I can usually work in all peace, without being bothered when I am in the stables."

"We have to go and wash up now." Brother Floris said with a nod. At the well on the other side of the courtyard, both Brother Floris and Aramis washed their hands and face. "Try to remember the way." Floris said as he led Aramis through the hallway, leading him to a sidedoor that ended up in the church. "Go and sit on the third row." Floris said, before he joined a brother on the second row in the front. Aramis knew it would be disrespectful if he turned to see who would all enter, but he could not help himself. Slowly families entered and took their places, but there was no sign of a musketeer. When the door closed, two acolytes came to the altar and prepared it for the priest. This would be come a very long morning. Aramis mused as the priest started preach.

"Today we welcome another brother who decided to join us." The priest said somewhere halfway through the service. "Please feel welcomed by all our brothers and sisters with whom you share the house of God with." The priest looked at the brothers that occupied the first two rows of benches. "Today we shall pray for all those that have left us for a better place. That they all shall be in peace and we shall pray from them until the day comes that we will join them in the Heavinly House of God." The priest continued with his prayers and lectures for over an hour.

When the service finally came to an end, the people slowly left the church, softly chatting with each other.

"Frére Aramis." Brother Floris softly greeted when the church was finally empty of patrons. "It is time for luncheon. Then we shall go and tend the gardens." Floris explained as Aramis got to his feet and followed the other brothers and sisters to the dining hall. Once again, they ate in complete silence, much to annoyance of Aramis. When they had finally finished their bread, with a little bit of cheese, Aramis followed the brothers outside. It was a nice and warm afternoon, so he would not complain about spending his time outside. Brother Floris sent him to a small corner of the garden where chard stood growing.

"You are not quite talkative, are you?" Aramis asked the brother as he knelt into the dirt.

"We are in the house of god. Nothing more needs to be said." The brother shortly replied. When it appeared that the brother did not appriciate to be spoken to, Aramis huffed, before he started to water the plants. After they spent the whole afternoon in the garden, the brothers freshened up before brother Floris took him to the kitchen.

"You will be helping the brothers took tonight." He introdused as he took him to a table where freshly washed vegtables where layed out. "As you might have noticed, that we all have tasks we do every day, but tasks like kitchen duty, we roulate upon." Aramis nodded.

"Are we going to have vegtable stew?" Aramis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe so." Brother Floris nodded. "If you need any help, you ask any of them." Aramis spent the next half hour chopping vegtable in small pieces while another brother added them to the water, boiling them. It was not long after that, that the kitchen was filled with a lovely smell, making Aramis mouth water. When He took a peek out into the hall, he saw that the tables were slowly filled with brothers and sisters alike.

"What do you think you are doing?" A meager looking brother harshly whispered, steering him away from the door. "Serve them if you so need to see them." He pushed two filled bowls in his hands, before dropping two spoons in the hot stew.

"Forgive me." Aramis replied with a raised eyebrow, before he went to the nearest table, serving two elderly sisters first. Many trips from the kitchen to hungry brothers and sisters later, Aramis was finally able to sit down with his own bowl of stew. After he finished the stew, he waited till all brothers and sisters had left, before he started to collect th empty bowls and spoons.

"You may retire for tonight." The same meager brother told Aramis when he noticed all the bowls were washed and dried.

"Merci." Aramis replied before he left the kitchen. Slowly Aramis found his way back to his room. At a sudden, he found himself weary, glad that the day was almost over. It was not like he had the most hardest tasks, or the one that cost a ton of energy… Aramis mused as he slowly pulled the tunic over his head. Several moment later he curled up underneath the blanket, and several more before he was asleep.

Aramis woke in the middle of the night, drenched in his own sweat. Aramis gasped for his breath as he collapsed against his pillow. Not again! As Aramis opened his eyes again, he found his small room in a sudden light. He surely had not left a candle burning before he went to sleep. Aramis mused as he leant on his left elbow and looked around the room. It took him but a moment before his eyes locked with those of brother Floris. "Did I awake you?" Aramis softly asked, not trusting his voice.

"You did." Floris nodded as he moved from the doorway into the room and poured a cup of water. "Would you like to share what you dreamt about?" He asked as he handed the cup to Aramis.

"Old fanthoms that seek me out once in a while." Aramis replied after he took a grateful sip of the cold water.

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

"No, I just need to be reunited with my fellow musketeers." Aramis said, sending the brother a smile as he held out the empty cup.

"I am sure you will soon be on your way." Floris took the cup and put it back next to the pitcher. "Try to get some more sleep if you feel up to it." He said before he left Aramis alone again. Aramis sighed as he let himself fall back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. At least he was not in the darkness anymore… Aramis curled up at his side, watching as the candle slowly burned the night away.

"Good morning, Aramis." Brother Floris gently called as he shook the shoulder of the Musketeer. "Forgive me for waking you." The man said when Aramis finally looked up at him, looking rather sleepily. "I will wait for you in the hallway." Floris said before he left Aramis alone to dress. Aramis took his time to wash his face, and a try to comb his hair with his fingers before he dressed himself.

"Do you not have a comb for me to spare?" Aramis asked when he finally emerged from his room.

"That took you long enough." Floris said with a raised eyebrow. "I am sure Lis or Justine would have one for you to use." Aramis nodded before he followed him to the hall where they arrived as last again. After everyone had finished their porridge, Aramis once again followed Floris to the stables. "We are going to walk the horses to the pasture." Floris said as he handed a large reed hat to Aramis. After the horses received their bridles, they made the short walk tothe pasture just outside of the village. Both Aramis and Floris watched as the horses took off, enjoying their freedom.

"Shall we turn back?" Brother Floris asked after a while. Aramis nodded. Slowly the two men made it back to the convent. As they came back to the convent, both men washed before making their way to the church again. Even if there was no service today, the nuns and monks prayed in complete silence.

After the brothers and sisters had finished their luncheon, Floris once again found Aramis. "How about your are going to take a nap?" Floris asked with a raised eyebrow. Aramis shook his head as he got up from the bench.

"There is no need to." Aramis shrugged as he started to gather the empty platters.

"You are going to argue with me, brother?" Floris asked as he took the platters from Aramis' hands and put them back onto the table. "Do not think I did not notice you fighting to stay awake while we were praying. A nap will do you good." He said as he started to steer Aramis in the direction of the stairs, leading to the bedrooms upstairs.

"You must believe me when i do not need any sleep." Aramis protested, trying to escape the firm grip the brother had on his shoulder. Brother Floris shook his head, nudging him up the stairs.

"Just give me a moment." Brother Floris said before he walked up several doors before he went inside, coming out again a moment later. "If you will not sleep, then go and read something. You know how to read right?"

"That is the bible you are holding." Aramis confirmed as he slowly took the book from the brother's hand.

"Then go and read something." Floris gave him a little smile and opened the door to his room. With a sigh, Aramis walked inside and sat down on the bed. He had not read the first page fully, before his eyelids started to droop, still exhaused from the previous events.

This became the routine of Aramis in the convent of Saint Barbara.

* * *

"Quickly! Open the gate." One sister shouted as he hung half out of the window. As the gate was opened, two figures with their horses walked in. One of the figures was hanging into the saddle, barely keeping upright. The other figure leant heavily against the horse's side, just barely keeping standing. Brother Floris quickly came to aid as he took both bridles of the horses so they would stay as still as possible.

"Merci." The man that heavily leant into his horse whispered before his legs gave out underneath him. Only a moment later, Lis among several sisters rushed outside.

"Bring them inside." Sister Justine softly said as they managed to get the large man from the saddle. Both men were carried inside. Slowly they walked through the hallway and up the stairs. Both men were brought to a separate room.

"What is going on?" Aramis softly asked as he peeked into the hallway where several nuns stood outside a door.

"You knew something about healing, did you not?" Justine asked when she noticed that the man also had heard about the commotion.

"I do yes." Aramis nodded. There was someone hurt.

"Lis will be tending the man in this room, but the other man also needs medical attention." She explained as she took Aramis to the room next to it. Aramis froze as he recognised the face of the wounded man on the bed. Half of Athos' face was covered in blood.

"Do you know him?" Justine softly asked, after Aramis had not moved a muscle for at least a minute.

"He is one of the fellow musketeers." Aramis said after a moment.

"How can I assist you?" the elderly nun asked. She could later on ask questions, now the priority was the musketeers health.

"A bowl with warm, but not hot water. And a rag please." Aramis said as his healer's mode slid into place.

"I will be back in a moment." Justine said before she left Aramis and the wounded musketeer alone.

"Athos." Aramis gently called as he tapped the man's cheek. "Athos." The man's eyes flutter but did not open. After several moments of more nudging, Athos finally opened his eyes. "There you go." Aramis gently said while he gave Athos a small smile.

"Where- where am I?" Athos asked blinking up at the fuzzy outline before him.

"At the convent of Saint Barbara." Aramis said as he patiently waited for Athos to collect his thoughts.

"Good." Athos replied. "My companion? He was hurt." Athos suddenly said while he tried to go and push himself up. Athos let out a soft moan as Aramis gently pushed him back.

"I believe your companion is in the next room, being taken care of by a sister." Aramis told him. He had to go and check Athos' chest.

"Merci, brother." Athos softly said as he settled down again.

"Do not go and sleep yet." Aramis said in slight alarm when Athos closed his eyes. Athos sluggishly blinked. "Can you tell me where you are hurt?"

"My shoulder." Athos replied after a wince spread over his face. "And my chest." he added after a moment.

"Athos, does it hurt anywhere else?" Aramis gently urged the older man.

"No." Athos replied as blinked, trying to keep awake. A knock at the door drew both of the men's attention. Justine opened the door before Aramis could move from the bed.

"Forgive me that it took so long." She said as she put the bowl down on the small table next to the bed. "Just tell me what you wish for me to do."

"Merci." Aramis replied as he tested the water with his hand before he dipped a rag in the water. "Keep awake for me." Aramis gently urged when Athos closed his eyes as he started to clean the blood away.

"M wake." Athos murbled as he tried to turn his face away, in a weak attempt to avoid the hands of the healer.

"Good." Aramis said as he inspected the small wound just above Athos' eyebrow. It was too small to stitch. "Open your eyes for me." Aramis urged while he tapped Athos' cheek. "I know you are tired, but you need to stay awake for a little longer."

"Tired." Athos complained.

"I know, but I need to get you out of your shirt if I am to tend your injuries." Aramis explained. "Justine, can you help me? Sit up for me, Athos." Aramis gently said while he started to heave the man into a sitting position. Athos let out a pained moan at the movement, but did not protest, or even bother to keep his head straight. Justine quickly and quietly helped Athos out of his shirt. "Good job." He whispered as he lowered the man back onto the bed.

"That explains his shallow breathing." Justine softly said as she noticed the bruised chest of the man. With his shirt in her hands she watched as Aramis cleaned and bound Athos' shoulder.

"That is all I can do for now." Aramis said as he watched Athos intently.

"Then I will go and see if I can assist Lis." Justine said as she folded Athos' shirt and put it on the small table on the other side of the room.

"Thank you for your help." Aramis said, giving her a little smile.

"I shall come back with some supplies soon." Justine promised before she walked through the door. With a sigh, Aramis sank down on a chair while he ran his hands through his hair. What had happened? Aramis mused as he continued to watch the now asleep man. "Aramis?" The voice of Justine came a little while later.

"Oui?" Aramis asked as he turned to look at the door. The nun stood there with a pitcher and two cups in her hands.

"When Frere Floris has tended the musketeers' horses, he will come and watch over your friend." She said as she put the items down, before pouring a cup. Aramis gratefully took the cup and drank from it.

"There is no need for him to do so." He replied.

"Are you going to deny me?" Justine asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Non." Aramis shook his head lightly.

"Frere Floris will be here any moment." Justine said before she left him alone again. It was slowly getting darker when finally brother Floris entered the room.

"Aramis?" The brother gently called before he actually entered the room.

"Good evening." Aramis greeted.

"Your musketeer brother will be in good hands with me." Floris said when Aramis made no action to move.

"I have no doubt." Aramis replied.

"Then why don't you go and rest. Tomorrow is a whole new day."

"I am not tired." Aramis stubbornly replied, not taking his eyes from the sleeping Athos.

"You have seen how I handle scared horses." The brother threatened.

"You think it is wise to go and fight a musketeer?" Aramis countered.

"I will do so if I must." When that still did not have the desired effect, Floris tried something different. "Justine told me that the other wounded was also a musketeer." Floris cound not help when Aramis head snapped up. He had totally forgotten the other wounded! "Maybe Lis will let you see him, he was even worse I believe."

"Do not dare to leave him alone." Aramis threathened before he stood and quickly made his way to the other room. "Can I go inside and see him?" Aramis asked, with a little bit of urgency sounding though his voice when he found Lis standing outside the door.

"You cannot do anything for him now." Lis said, sending Aramis a sad smile.

"Please, just to see if it is a friend of mine." Aramis pleaded.

"Only for a moment then." Lis said after a moment before she stepped away from the door, letting Aramis enter. There in the middle of the small room, was the dark skinned man, fast asleep in the cot. As Aramis drew nearer, he noticed heavy white bandaged around the man's middle, as well as his left upper arm. At least he was taken care of. Aramis mused as he sank to his knees, while he took Porthos' large hand in his own.

"How badly is he hurt?" Aramis asked when he noticed that Lis had joined him.

"A nasty gash at his side. It took quite a few stitches." Lis quietly said, not moving from where she stood in the doorpost.

"And his arm?" Aramis asked.

"Another nasty slash." Lis looked at the sleeping man. "I did my very best at stitching his muscle back. He might need some exercise when the wounds have healed."

"Did he have more wounds?"

"A musketball to his tigh." Lis softly said. "I cleaned and stitched it. It will heal."

Aramis grimaced. That for sure must have hurt. "You removed the musketball?"

"I did."

"Where there more injuries?"

"Not that I did notice." Lis said and watched the two men together. "It is time for you to go now. Eat something if you feel up to it, otherwise it would be a good thing if you went to sleep. I has been a long day for us all." Lis said as she walked into the room and gave Aramis' shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Someone has to stay with him." Aramis said, looking up at the young lady.

"I will do so." Lis said. "I managed to let your friend drink a little. With a drop of poppy extract I am sure he will sleep through the night."

"Wasn't that also what you gave the guards?" Aramis asked, not moving from his spot.

"Oui. I thought it was too risky for him to wake when I was stitching him." Lis explained. "Now go and eat something, or go and sleep. I will wake you if something happens." Lis promised. Reducantly Aramis nodded and stood. After a last glance at his sleeping brother, he walked out of the room.

**-A/N Please leave me a review. I do not know if I will continue this, and I might delete this again.-**


	3. Chapter 3

Athos groaned as he became aware of the pounding in his head, as well as every breath pained him. He shifted slightly, only jostle his shoulder wound.

"Stay still." A gentle voice called as something wet was pushed against his brow and cheek. "Open your eyes for me." The gentle voice said as a small hand slipped into his right hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Very slowly Athos managed to peel open his eyes. "There you are." The gentle voice said as the face of an elderly lady swam into view.

"Salut?" Athos greeted with a little frown. Who was this lady?

"Drink." She offered as she pressed the rim of a cup against his parched lips. Athos drank until there was not a drop left in the cup. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Athos replied after he had cleared his throat.

"I will go and get something for you." The elderly lady offered. "I will be right back." She said before she walked out of the small room, leaving the door open. Tiredly Athos scrubbed a hand over his face. He had this vague memory of arriving here and… Aramis! He remembered the familiar voice, or was it only a trick of his mind, thinking they had found their brother.

"How- How is Porthos?" Athos asked as soon as the elderly lady set foot again in the small room.

"Porthos?" The lady asked. "The other man that came along with you?" She set the bowl filled with hot porridge down on the small nightstand before she gently eased the man into a half sitting position.

"Oui!" Athos replied as he tried not to groan when the movements hurt his bruised ribs.

"He is in the next room. He is being taken care of by several other brothers and sisters." Julie replied as he handed over the bowl.

"Merci." Athos softly returned before he dug into the porridge. It was bland, but very good. Really good. "Can I go and see my friend?" Athos asked when he finished his porridge.

"Non." Justine curtly said as she took the bowl away from him. "You need to rest so your injuries have the chance to heal." Athos decided it was better not to argue with the lady as he suddenly felt tired. "Let me give you a hand." She softly chimed as she pulled away several pillows, so Athos was down again.

"We are at the convent, right?" Athos asked as he watched the lady.

"You are at the convent of Saint Barbara." So, they in fact had reached the convent. Athos mused. He found that he could barely remember anything from when they had left the Garrison.

"When did we get here?"

"Yesterday, after noon. But now you must go and rest. Do not worry to call out when you awaken again and there is no one around." Athos watched as the lady bustled around the room, putting several things back in the place they belonged. As she left him to sleep in peace, he took the moment to look around the little bit of room that he was able to see from his position. Athos did not see much more than the plastered ceiling, besides the window that let in the grey light of a rainy day and a small cross that hung above the door. Plain white plastered walls surrounded him. I must be in a room that would belong to a brother or sister. Maybe Porthos would remember something more, something that would us lead us to Aramis. Athos mused before he lost the battle to keep his eyes open.

*-Musketeer-*

Aramis sat at the side of Porthos, one of the big hands clasped between his nimble one's. Porthos let out a half-hearted moan as he slowly regained consciousness. He was hurting all over. A gentle squeeze in his hand made him open his eyes. He blinked several times against the light before the world around him came into focus. "Take it easy. You are all save and watched after." Aramis assured as he watched his friend struggle to awareness.

"A'mis?" Porthos' deep and with sleep filled voice sounded. A small grin spread over Aramis face.

"Just take it easy, big friend." Aramis softly returned before he gently put the hand he had been holding, back upon Porthos' stomach. Aramis soon enough returned in his field of vision as he gently propped up his friend with two spare pillows. "Are you thirsty?" He asked as he turned around and filled a small cup.

"Aramis?" Porthos asked as he was sure it was his friend, the one and only that had been looking for.

"How did you get into trouble?" Aramis curiously asked as he handed the cup to Porthos before he sat back down on the small stool.

"We were just riding, looking for anything odd." Porthos started, his voice sounding clearer after he drank some. "Some strange looking soldiers decided to attack us. One managed to escape…"

"Was it far from here?" Aramis asked. He had to ask Lis if maybe she could recognise some descriptions Porthos could possibly provide.

"Non. Just a little way from the main road that runs in from the other direction." Porthos made a vague movement with is uninjured arm. "I can barely remember that we walked into the village."

"You are safe now."

"What about Athos!" Porthos suddenly exclaimed as he remembered that he was not alone. If he was, he surely had been killed by the soldiers. He was about to struggle upright with all the intentions to get up from the cot, when Aramis gently pushed him back into the pillows.

"He is in the next room. He was still awake when I tended his injuries yesterday, and he awakened this morning as well." Aramis explained as a wince spread over Porthos' face. "Stay in your cot. I know it is hard, but Lis pulled a musket ball from your leg. I am here to see that her hard labour will not get done upon the first ten minutes of your awakening."

"What time is it, and who is Lis?" Porthos curiously asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure, he had not missed yet another lady that had fallen for the charms of the marksman.

"She is the lady that helped me escape." Aramis softly said. "It is well past noon."

Porthos gave a small nod. "You were imprisoned?"

"Oui. Two long weeks I spent in almost complete darkness. Soeur Lis visited me several times and prayed with me like any other prisoners had the right to. She drugged the guards and help me escape. She brought me here, where I have been for over a week now."

"Why did you not return to the Garrison and report to Treville?" Porthos exclaimed, slightly offended.

"The brothers and sisters took good care of me. I needed to regain my strength before I could even think of returning." Porthos looked a little sceptical at the explanation as like himself he would try to get out of bed as soon as possible.

"Did they force you to stay here?" Porthos urged.

"Non." Aramis shook his head lightly. "I think it is best if you would go and rest now. The sooner you are healed, the sooner we can go back to the Garrison."

"Will you not tell me about what exactly happened to you?" Porthos as he curiously watched his friend. He was not tired and certainly not ready to get back to sleep.

"I will, but not now." Aramis softly said, his dark eyes shining sadly. "Go and rest." He said and gently patted his arm. Eventually Porthos fell asleep, even if his was still convinced that he was tired.

*-Musketeer-*

"Can I get out of bed now?" Porthos asked, clearly very annoyed. Aramis sat next to him on a small stool while Athos heavily leant against the doorpost, watching his fellow musketeers. He had been out of bed for the first time three days ago. They had been at the convent for a week now, and Porthos had watched the ceiling more than enough.

"You cannot put weight upon your leg yet. Give it a few more days to let it heal." Aramis sighed, having told this Porthos for almost a week now.

"I am bored!" The dark-skinned man complained. Athos slowly walked into the room and sat down on the only remaining free seat, that was a chair filled with pieced of clothing from the other musketeer. Athos slowly lowered himself with a soft groan.

"Won't you tell us how you managed to land yourself here?" Athos softly asked. Maybe a story would distract them all. Even though the preferred to tell some funny stories, he knew his ribs were still bruised and laughing would not help that.

"If you insist." Aramis softly sighed. He had not told anything about the whole thing to Athos. Aramis slowly started at the start from where he had left the Garrison to go and see one of his girls at a tavern. It proved that she was not there, according to one of the other waitresses, so he had moved on to the next tavern. There he had run into the drunken patron who did not deem him worthy enough to even look at the lady who was serving him. The Inn owner shouted at them, telling if they found it necessary to fight, that they had to do it outside. Obviously, the man had challenged him, and because of the name of honour, Aramis could not refuse. The man stumbled as he tried to strike Aramis, who easily avoided the man. It was an accident as Aramis held out his rapier to block the slash when the man stumbled.

"You can imagine what happened next." Aramis said as he sorrowfully shook his head. Moments later he had been surrounded by soldiers who took him to the prison. Aramis continued to tell about Lis and the prayers and eventually how she helped him escape from his faith.

"Mon Dieu!" Porthos exclaimed, earning a swat on his uninjured arm from Aramis.

"We are in the house of God, and you swear with him?" Aramis glared at his friend.

"Sorry." Porthos muttered. "That must be one amazing sister."

"And she took you here." Athos guessed.

"Oui." Aramis gave a small nod, his eyes moist from the need to recall several horrible memories. "They have been taking good care of me, but I think I am ready to get back to the Garrison and Treville. These people do the same thing every day. It was nice at first…"

"But you want more." Porthos added while a smirk grew on his features. "What are we waiting for then?"

"For your leg to heal. You both cannot ride in your current condition." Aramis retorted, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I do not think I want to bounce around on a horseback with bruised ribs." Athos agreed.

"Traitor." Porthos mouthed, earning a smirk from both men.

"I am having kitchen duty tonight, so I will not be able to keep you company while we eat."

"Poor Old Serge must be missing us." Porthos mused as he absently rubbed over his belly. He could use some food right now.

"In an hour or two." Aramis responded while he snorted. "I believe we have stew, again." Porthos huffed as he flopped down into the pillows. With a sympathetic squeeze on his arm, Aramis stood.

"Time to get back to bed Monseigneur de la Fère." Justine said as she appeared in the doorpost. Athos slowly stood, as a small wince spread over his face.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Athos promised before he followed the sister back to his room.

"It is time for me to go to the kitchens as well." Aramis said, looking at his friend. "I do not know if I will come to visit after dinner. Otherwise we will see each other tomorrow again." The monk turned brother said before he walked out of the room.

-*Musketeer*-

Three long days passed awfully slow before Porthos finally was allowed to get upon his feet. "It was about to be time." Porthos grumbled as he turned upon the bed and planted his feet on the bare floor.

"Just take it easy. Your wounds are not fully healed yet." Lis said as she handed over his clean shirt.

"We need to get back to the Garrison as soon as possible." Porthos replied as he pulled his shirt on, trying not to wince as he the movements pulled on several wounds. Trousers and boots came on next. He was about to put on his doublet when Aramis walked into the room. "Where are your things?" Porthos asked as he found his friend only with his original boots on his feet.

"Probably still in the prison, where they took all my things." Aramis replied with a shrug. He would get replacements, even if he would silently mourn for his two pistols. Lis silently passed the Musketeer while Porthos continued to dress himself. "I most likely need new boots as well if I am to walk back from here without a horse." He lightly joked and walked into the room to hand Porthos his gloves.

"I do not think you need to replace everything." Athos said as he entered after Lis, who carried a small pile in her arms.

"I took these even before I helped you escape. I knew I would not go back to the prison, for we would not be welcome anymore after you escaped." She softly explained as she handed over the pile in the awaiting arms.

"Merci boucoup." Aramis replied as he noticed his cloak and hat. He smiled as his head found its rightful place back upon his head. "I will be forever in your debt." He added when he found his pistols underneath his hat.

"You owe me nothing. I am mere a servant of God." Lis humbly replied.

"It is good to see that there is still good walking upon His creation." Aramis replied with a small bow as he clutched his hat against his chest. Both Athos and Porthos could not help but snort when Lis' cheeks flustered a deep red.

"I think it is time for you to go." She managed after a moment, her eyes downcast. With a smile upon his face, Aramis put the hat back upon his head. Lis led them outside were brother Floris stood, with the bridles of both Athos' and Porthos' horses.

"It is sad to see such a good horseman go." Brother Floris said as Porthos slowly mounted.

"It is my duty to serve the King and the citizens of Paris. Even then I can be a servant to God." Aramis replied as he held the bridle of the horse of Athos.

"You were rather an unfocused brother. That is one of the things you should work upon." Aramis and the brother shook hands. "I wish you well."

"Thank you for all you have done for me." Aramis said before he mounted behind Athos, still mindful for his ribs. "I hope we may meet again." Lis and Floris watched as the three Musketeers walked out of the gate until they disappeared around the corner. The three musketeers rode silently over the sand path, enjoying they companionship. As they reached Paris again, the sand path turned into cobble stones, and it grew a whole lot busier. Porthos carefully navigated his horse through the masses of people that swarmed through the streets. Most of them were going home, just like the musketeers, while others were on their was to see if they could get some groceries last minute. Aramis eyes skilfully roamed over all the faces that they past, looking for anything familiar, or maybe something that could be useful later on.

"I think we are just in time for some of Serge's cooking." Porthos remarked as they entered the Garrison. There was a flurry of activity going around, which most of it existing of musketeers that were hungry and waiting on their turn, or already digging into their dinner. Aramis gracefully let himself slide from Athos' horse, before both Athos and Porthos dismounted.

"I will take care of him later. I think it is the first priority to visit Captain Treville." Athos remarked as he took his horse into the stables and at least relieved the horse's back from the saddle. Porthos followed in with his horse as well.

"You do not think that food has the highest priority?" Porthos asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I have spent two weeks in prison." Aramis softly replied as his horse gently nuzzled his hand. "I think even Treville will be happy and very angry at the same time." He quietly added as he gently scratched his horse behind his ear. "I will take you out soon enough for a ride." He promised the animal.

"Shall we go then?" Athos asked after he fed his horse a little hay. Porthos took a carrot, feeding his horse one half, while he took a bite of the other half. It was better than nothing!

"Better now than never." Aramis replied and stroked the horse one last time before he joined the side of his fellow musketeers. Together they ascended the stairs and Porthos knocked.

"Enter." Treville called after a moment.

"Aramis." Treville exclaimed as he stood from his chair as soon as his eyes landed upon the figure of the marksman.

"Captain." Aramis acknowledged with a small nod.

"Where have you been?" Treville asked. "Where did you find him?" He asked the other two.

"I will tell." Aramis said, knowing it was his story to tell.

**-A/N Well for the whumptober I delivered a third chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have ideas, let me know! Merci.-**


	4. Chapter 4

The three musketeers stood next to each other as they stood watch at the gate. They had been waiting for some guest to show up at the royal palace for the past thiry minutes. Just after they had taken their places, with their hands casually reasting upon the pummel of their swords, it started to rain. Aramis could not help but repress to shudder as droplets of icy rain ran from the side of his hat. It was rather cold for an Octobre afternoon.

Porthos let out a soft huff as he stared off in the distance, watching as few people that dared to come out, scurried off to their warm homes. "We have been waiting here for ages." Pothos muttered.

"The more rewarding the fire and Serge's hot meal will be when we are done." Athos returned as he tilted his head to the side so more rain could run off the rim of his hat. They stood in the rain for the whole afternoon, at some point, completely drenched. It was almost dark when finally, a carriage came into sight. The coachman gave a small nod before he brought the two brown horses to a stop.

"Good day, Mosegieur, Mademoselle." Aramis greeted as he looked through the small window in the door to confirm it were indeed the guests they had been waiting for. Aramis gave a small wave, indicating that the gates could be opened. Porthos and Aramis stayed behind in the small wooden house that was behind the wall. If they had not been expecting any guest, one of them would have stayed there the whole day. Now they only needed to wait for another Musketeer to relieve them of their duty. Athos followed the carriage as it stopped in front of the grant doors. After a minute two servants came hurrying out, carrying an umbrella as Athos opened the door. Athos directed the coachman to the stables where he would be helped to take care of the carriage and horses.

"Forgive me for the lateness. Milady was cold and tired, so we spent the afternoon in an tavern to regain some warmth." The coachman softly said as he looked at the drenched figure of the musketeer.

"I have no choice in it whatsoever." Athos brushed him off. One way or another he probably would have spent outside on watch if it was here or another part of the palace. "Have a good evening." Athos greeted before he slowly returned to the other two musketeers. Porthos and Aramis shuffled to the back of the small house so that Athos also could take shelter from the rain.

"I am not sure what is better, being cramped up in a dark place, or standing in the freezing rain." Aramis said as another shiver took him.

"Salvation is near." Athos commented after a little while. Very slowly a small lantern neared the musketeers.

"I am to releave you of your duty." The young musketeer spoke as he lifted the lantern so he could see the faces of the musketeers that were finally done for the day.

"You are most welcome." Porthos said when he finally managed to squeeze himself back to the freezing rain.

"Let's go and see if Serge has left us a warm meal." Aramis replied as he rubbed his hands together, hoping to get some warmth back in them.

"Have a good evening." Athos said with a grim smile, as it did not seem that it would stop raining anytime soon.

"I will be okay." The young musketeer said as he stood in the small house and shed his water-logged cloak to hopefully dry a bit. The three musketeers made their way back to the Garisson in the complete darkness.

"Good evening Serge." Porthos greeted as the walked up to the old musketeer. "Anything left for us?"

"For my favourit musketeers." Serge replied as he laddled three shallow bowls full of stew. He added a thick slice of bread before handing them over to the still drenched musketeers.

"Merci." The three musketeers replied as they accepted their warm meal. Shedding their soaked cloaks and hats, they sat down nearest to the fireplace.

"Maybe we should have changed before we went to eat." Aramis noted before he dug into his stew.

"And returning from our rooms to be wet before getting inside to cold stew?" Athos asked with a raised eyebrow. He himself longed to kick out his boots and dry his feet in front of the fire.

"Just shut up and eat your stew." Porthos huffed with a mouthfull of bread. The three musketeers continued to eat in silence, knowing that complaining had not value at all, as they were all sodden and hungry. Porthos watched as Aramis slowly munched upon a piece of bread. When all three of them had finished eating, they returned the bowls and spoons back to Serge. Athos followed Porthos and Aramis to Aramis' room. Aramis had one of the best rooms in the whole Garrison as he had certainly earned it, as well as after it became a requirement after Savoy. His room was almost next to Treville's office and was one of the few rooms that had a small fireplace. The marksman quickly started a small fire, bathing the room in light and welcome warmth.

Porthos changed in a comfortable pair of breeches and a clean shirt, lending a pair to Athos. When all three of them were changed into dry clothes, they hung them out to dry. Porthos cracked open a bottle of wine as the three of them settled around the fireplace. All three men were content as they slowly warmed up, nursing a cup of wine.

"Can you imagine that we have to get out in the weather tomorrow?" Porthos asked after a while, before he got up to retrieve the bottle of wine.

"It is just rain. It is good for the plants." Aramis replied with a shrug, even if he was ready to huddle underneath a quilt. Athos hummed as he held out his cup so Porthos could refill it.

"I am glad enough that the king was wise enough to wait until it has stopped raining before going to hunt." Athos casually mentioned, before he nipped from his newly filled cup.

"We will be joining him in a couple of days anyway, to drag through the mud." Porthos said as he sat down again. The three men continued to share stories, until the bottle of wine was empty.

"That seems my cue to retire." Athos said as he slowly got to his feet, to see if his boots and socks had dried a little bit. Athos experimentally wiggled his toes as they were once again confined in a damp space. "It will have to do for now. I will return your clothing soon enough." Athos said as he put his earthen cup next to the empty bottle. "I guess I will see you both tomorrow."

"Good night." Both Aramis and Porthos chimed. Aramis made sure he stoked the fire so it would keep going as long a possible while they went to sleep. Porthos took off his clothes before he crawled beneath his blankets, feeling warm enough without the need of a fire, but he did not complain. After a moment, Aramis also crawled underneath his own blankets, curling up in a tight ball.

"You okay?" Porthos asked as he gesture did not go unnoticed.

"The blankets are cold." Aramis countered while he flashed his friend an innocent smile, even if that was but a half truth.

"If you say so." Porthos said with a huff, too tired to go and argue with his friend.

-Musketeers-

And so, they did. Three days later it had finally stopped raining, and the king was dying to get out and hunt a nice piece of wild for his table. Athos, Porthos and Aramis sat upon their mounts in the royal gardens of the palace. The king stood talking to one of his royal friends, while he was dressed in something green, ornated with lots of white fur. The beautiful white steed of the king stood nearby, impatiently pawning the ground. "Let us go and hunt." King Louis announced with a gleeful smile. Groomsmen came with the mounts that the several other royals would be riding. Aramis shifted slightly in the saddle before he cleared his throat. A tickling feeling in his throat had been steadily building over the past ten minutes. He did not want to cough, and defenetly not to attract the attention of his friends. It took but a moment before Aramis softly coughed in his shoulder, immediatly feeling two pairs of eyes upon him.

"Aramis?" Porthos softly called, looking at his friend curiously.

"I am fine." Aramis returned as he flashed a smirk. They wated as the king finally mounted and a crossbow was handed to him. The king led the party out of the courtyard, and the musketeers followed as last. The horses thrudged through the mud that in some places were deepeder than their hooves were high. Athos was very glad he did not need to plough through the mud himself, even if it meant that he would spend over an hour on the horses' hooves when they would get back. Dogs started to bark as they set out into hunting a young buck.

The chase lasted over half an hour before triumphant cries sounded through the woods. Another fiftheen minutes passed before the hunting party made their way slowly back to the palace. The young buck would make several lovely meals. Porthos realised as he heard his stomach growl.

"It was about time they shot the animal." Porthos softly commented as he rubbed his stomach. He would love to sink his teeth in a good piece of roast.

"We could go to a tavern for some good food and wine." Aramis proposed, even if he did not really feel like it.

"That sounds like a good plan." Athos agreed, already looking forward to some wine that did not taste like old socks. Aramis nodded as he steered his horse back over the muddy path they came through, as he distantly listened to the happy chatter of the men before him. He noticed that during the ride back, it slowly became more difficult the properly breath through his nose as well as the tickle in his throat returned. He quietly coughed again, hoping his fellow musketeers did not hear it. For now, it seemed to be that luck was on his side. The musketeers dutifully waited outside until all the people that belonged to the royal party were safely inside. When two fresh musketeers came to releave them, they made it back to the Garrison. The three musketeers reported to Treville before they excused themselves to Serge, telling him they would be out for the evening.

"Finally." Porthos said with a huff and a grin as he lowered himself upon a chair in one of the better taverns in Paris. Athos immediatly waved over a waitress, to order some wine and three plates of their best food. It did not take long before they were provided with their drinks, even if it took a little longer before the food was served. Porthos mouth watered at the sight of roasted taters, with kale and a piece of pig roast. "This is so good." Porthos said after he swallowed a big bite of roast.

"It is." Athos agreed as he dug in as well. Aramis also enjoyed the food, even if he was not in a hurry to fill his stomach as quickly as possible.

"You goin' to eat that?" Porthos asked as he had finished his plate, while Aramis had not yet eaten half of it.

"Go ahead." Aramis replied as he pushed the plate away from him, towards the larger musketeer. Athos raised a brow but did not comment. Usually the two would bicker back and forth, with either Aramis finishing, or sharing with Porthos. After Porthos had finished eating he remainder of Aramis' dinner, they piled the plates. It took not long before the waitress came to collect the empty plates. The marksman sent a flashing smile up to the waitress, who let out a small giggle in returned. Aramis knew that if he would not try and play a little around with the ladies, the others would know for sure something was wrong.

"Merci." Aramis said as he took his cup and raised it. "To a good evening with even better friends."

"To brothers!" Athos called.

"Don't you dear." Both Athos and Aramis responded looking at Porthos with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Porthos asked. "What did I do?"

"I think we all three could guess what you wanted to say." Aramis said with a smile.

"You're no fun." Porthos gave a huff. Aramis grinned from behind the rim of his cup.

"Another time, when it would be better to call such things." He replied after a sip.

"You want me to call upon wine and a woman in my bed before I charge into battle?" Porthos asked. "That could only cross the mind of the skirt-aiming Aramis." The three had a good laugh.

"Maybe." Aramis said with a little grin.

"One for all…" Porthos said as he raised his cup again.

"All for..." Athos and Aramis started before Aramis turned his head away as he felt a sneeze coming.

"Aramis?" Athos asked after he finished the call. He shared several looks with Porthos, as Aramis tried to hold in several sneezes. Being not completely succesful, the sneezes sounded just like those you would expect of a small kitten.

"Mon ami, are you well?" Porthos asked when it seemed like Aramis had finally finished.

"I am well." Aramis brushed the concern off, even if he suspected he was falling ill. He took a long sip from his wine in the hopes it would sooth the tickle in his throat.

"You now it is not a shame if you would be feeling under the weather." Athos said as he shrugged, even if he grew more conviced that their brother was not completely feeling well. "We have been standing a whole day in freezing rain none too less." He took a nip from his wine, not taking his eyes from the most likely ill musketeer. The happy and cheerful mood from a moment before had disappeared.

"I do not see why we cannot toast upon hopefully a next dry shift." Porthos said, lightening the mood once again.

-Musketeer-

Aramis succeeded in hiding the 'getting ill' part quite well over the next few days. Now the three musketeers were patrolling the royal grounds as King Louis made a round through the garden with Queen Anne at his side.

"Aramis?" Porthos asked asked as suddenly the marksman had disappeared from his side. Now Aramis stood several feet away from him, with his eyes squeezed shut, Only a moment later the musketeer let out several sneezes. "Are you okay?" The large musketeer curiously asked as Aramis' watery eyes met him.

"I am well." Aramis souded rather stuffed as he joined Porthos' side again. They met Athos who joined them from another side of another small path.

"You know you are terrible at following your own advise." Porthos seriously said, while a concerning light that shone in the dark orbs, as he notised that Aramis looked rather pale.

"I am well." Aramis insisted. "It was but a tickle in my nose. Probably from the flowers."

"I am sure half of the palace heard you sneeze." Athos commented.

"I am sure I did not awake anyone." Aramis shrugged, wanting to stop them just to shut up. Athos watched the few flowers that still were in bloom that late in atumn.

"My nose does not tickle, does yours?" Athos asked rather curious.

"My nose does not tickle, what about your throat, Athos?" Porthos countered. He had heard Aramis quietly cough in his quilt over the last few nights.

"My throat does not." Athos said, obviosly playing the game.

"I am not ill." Aramis exclaimed. Why would they just not leave him alone. "It is just a cold, I am not going to die from it."

"It is if you are not going to take good care of yourself." Athos replied as he gave Aramis a pat on his shoulder. He and Porthos both shared a glance, as Athos noticed Aramis' flushed cheeks. "And you tend to forget than, mon ami."

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Aramis asked.

"Well, we can go to Treville, who can take you off duty." Porthos pointed out.

"I do not think Lemay would mind a quick visit." Athos continued.

"We could strap you to your bed of we must." Porthos said with a raised eyebrow, even if he could not prevent from a smirk forming on his face.

"You would not dare." Aramis bickered back. Surely they would not.

"As many times as you have threatened us." Athos said, grinning himself.

"Fine." Aramis huffed. "But now we must make sure the royal pair actually stays in our range of sight." The marksman observed as he quicly started to hurry to another part of the gardens. The remainder of the afternoon was quiet, enjoyed in autumn sun. It was when the three musketeers were having dinner that Aramis noticed that there was something going on. He did not miss the repeating shared looks between Athos and Porthos. It was when Athos followed Porthos and him to their room, that Aramis was sure something was going on.

"What is it?" Aramis said as he stopped walking, with his hand on the handle of door to their room. "You have been looking at each other like you have been secret lovers or something."

"There is nothing to worry about." Porthos said as he brush past Aramis, opening the door himself.

"Maybe you had a little too much fresh air." Athos mocked as he followed the larger musketeer. Aramis shook his head before he also entered his room. The marksman was just a split second too late when the two other musketeers grabbed him by his upper arms, as Athos pushed the door closed with his foot.

"If you are not going to take care of yourself, we are." Porthos whispered as both men wrestled the marksman to his own bed.

"Get your hands off me." Aramis exclaimed, but the struggle soon left him breathless and a little dizzy, even if he would never admit that. It did not take very long before Porthos managed to pin the struggling man to his own bed.

"If you keep struggling you only make it harder for yourself." Athos chided as he turned to look for Aramis' medical satchel. After he rummaged through it, he pulled out a small jar. "Is this the one we need?" Athos asked as he opened the jar for Porthos. Both men wrinkled the nose at the sharp smell of the paste.

"I'd think so." Porthos replied. He gave a small groan as Aramis renewed his struggling. The both of them ignored the cries and spanish curses. "Could we not have waited until he had undressed himself?"

"We will just have to help him." Athos replied as he put the jar down on the bedside table. Aramis' boots and breeches were quite easily undone, kicking legs easily restained. Getting Aramis' doublet and shirt off, was yet another story. Porthos carefully got holf of Aramis' right wrist, before pulling the arm up. Athos continued to wrestle it out of the doublet and shirt, before Porthos pinned it down. They were about to do the same thing for Aramis' left arm, when Athos was not quick enough to grab the ailing musketeer's arm. Even if it was not Aramis' main hand, he still managed a good aimed punch on Porthos' yaw.

"Mon Dieu!" Porthos exclaimed, reminding himself just in time that he was not supposed to let his brother go.

"Sorry." Athos muttered when he managed to get a porper hold on the arm. A few moments later, Athos pulled the doublet and shirt from under the musketeer. Athos took the jar once again and looked at Porthos with a raised eyebrow. "You know this is for your own good." Athos gently said as Aramis lay panting upon his bed. Athos scooped up a generous amount of the smelly goo before he started to rub it on Aramis' heaving chest.

"Quilt?" Porthos asked.

"Quilt." Athos confirmed. The both of them wrapped Aramis, in burito style, pinning his arms to his side. Aramis let out a sigh, knowing his brothers had won.

"Why?" Aramis wheezed, feeling too worn out to struggle any more.

"We care a lot about you and that is why we did this." Porthos said before he stood and returned a moment later with a damp cloth in his hands. "Go and sleep." The dark-skinned man ordered before he gently ran the damp cloth over Aramis' sweaty face.

"I am sure you feel better in the morning." Athos replied from where he had seated himself in front of the fireplace, with an almost empty bottle of wine in his hand.

"We will watch over you, 'Mis." Porthos softly promised as he looked into Aramis' glassy and tired eyes.

**-A/N I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did so.-**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aramis!" The lean marksman turned around when his name echoed over the courtyard.

"Dr. Lemay!" Aramis smiled as he saw the doctor walk up to him. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine." Lemay nodded. "I would like to have your opinion about something." Aramis curiously cocked his head before he followed the other man back to the infirmary.

"What can I do for you then?" Aramis asked as his eyes landed on the two cadets that were in the far corner. Lemay gently took his shoulder and turned away from them so he could speak with Aramis a little more freely.

"They came in several days ago. It looks like normal sickness, but they have not quite improved yet." Lemay softly said. "I want you to have a look at both of them and then tell me what you think. Then I will share my other thoughts with you." Aramis nodded before he went over to the two young soldiers. They indeed looked ill. Aramis mused as he checked the temperature and pulse of both men. With his ear on their chest, he listened.

"It indeed looks like normal sickness." Aramis said as he stepped away. "Have they been sick?"

"Not as far I am aware, but they have barely eaten since they have here."

"I think there is nothing really we can do. I think we have to just wait it out." Aramis solemnly replied.

"I had feared so. Thank you for your time." Lemay nodded.

"Any time." Aramis smiled as he gently squeezed Lemay's arm before he went back outside again.

"What were you doin' there?" Porthos curiously asked when Aramis finally joined him in the stables to take care of his horse.

"Lemay needed my opinion." Aramis replied as he started to saddle his horse. "Does any of you have the instructions of Treville?"

"I have." Athos replied as he showed Aramis a letter before he tucked it back into his doublet. "We need to deliver the letter to the viscount of Chaumont." When all three horses were saddled, they went out for a fairly simple delivery of a letter, or so they had hoped…

-Musketeers-

Aramis went to stand in his saddle to properly oversee the road that lay before them. "Are you sure we are riding in the right direction? We have been riding for awfully long in the same direction." He tried not to complain, but his horse was getting tired, and his legs stiff.

"I am sure we are." Porthos huffed.

"Maybe it is a good idea to have a little break." Athos proposed to which both men quickly nodded. "We should find some water for the horses."

"How long until we are at the next village?" Porthos asked as he quickly jumped from the saddle.

"Maybe an hour, maybe two." Athos shrugged. He dismounted and took the reins to lead his horse by hand.

"It is not like we brought any supplies…" Porthos complained, making both Aramis and Athos smirk.

"I am sure the next town will have an inn that can provide us with a hot meal and some wine." Aramis said as he slid out of the saddle and stretched his legs before he continued on foot. It was already late in the afternoon when the three musketeers finally arrived in the nearest town.

"That was about to be time." Athos said as they went to look for an inn or tavern. The sight of three ornately dressed men with horses attracted the attention of the locals, but they did pay but a little attention to the stares. In the middle of the town, they found a small tavern. When the horses were safely secured, they made it inside. It was calm, only an elderly man in the corner, and three others that decided to drink their earned money of the day away.

"Bonjour messieurs." A young lady with long black hair and dark eyes greeted.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." Aramis greeted as he took off his hat with a small bow. "Would you be able to serve me and my companions something to drink and a hot meal?" He said as he flashed her a charming smile. Porthos and Athos almost had trouble keeping in their smiles.

"Drinks will be up in a moment." The lady agreed with a little smile as the musketeers sat down.

"Can't you just once?" Athos asked as he rolled his eyes.

"What? You won't complain if we get the better wine for the same price as normal ones." Aramis replied with a raised eyebrow. Athos smirked. He had to agree with that one. Some good wine would always be preferable.

"Are there rooms we can get here for the night?" Athos asked as the lady came back with three metal cups filled with wine.

"We do not hire rooms." The lady said with a shrug. "Your meal will be up in a little while. Feel free to call for me if you want something else." She said before she went back, making the fire in the far fireplace so she could start cooking something. Athos kept an eye upon the lady while Porthos' eyes were fixed on the door. Not that they expected for anything to happen, but one could never be too careful. Not that they were careful anyway… Aramis smiled at the thought as he leant back on his chair. It took the nice-looking lady an hour before he came up with three plates with a piece of shepherds' pie.

"Merci." Aramis replied with a charming smile.

"I hope it will be enough, otherwise I will have to serve you some bread and cheese." She explained as she put down the other two plates. She returned a moment later to fill their mugs with some new wine. Both Porthos and Athos tanked the lady before they started to eat.

"This is good." Porthos mused as he was already halfway his pie. Athos nodded while chewing on his bite. Aramis thoughtfully hummed before he took a sip from his wine. After they finished eating, Aramis made his way up to the lady and after a bit of flirting, he payed for the wine and food.

"Let's go and take the saddle of our poor fateful friends." He commented as he returned to them.

"They deserve some dinner as well." Athos agreed as he arose, earning a small chuckle from Porthos. Soon enough the horses were fed some hay and given water. The three musketeers lay down next to each other, using the saddles as their pillows, and their cloaks as blankets. Porthos made sure he covered Aramis' back from the wind and cold before he settled himself.

"Are you okay, Aramis?" Porthos softly asked when Athos had settled on the other side of the marksman.

"I'll be fine." Aramis muttered.

"Good night." Porthos said.

"Good night." Athos responded. Aramis awoke early in the morning, bathing in cold sweat and shivering. Aramis sat up and put his face in his hands, trying to calm his breathing. That is how Athos and Porthos found him when they awoke, just before dawn. Aramis tiredly lifted his head when he heard the two men shift besides him.

" 'Mis?" Porthos' sleep filled voice asked.

"Are we ready to go in a few minutes?" Aramis asked as he slowly stood to stretch his legs and warm up a bit.

"I think we are." Athos replied as he yawned before he sat up as well. Thirty minutes later, and all three musketeers had saddled their horses and were ready to go. For the most part of the morning, the ride had been awkwardly silent. Both Porthos and Athos knew there was something Aramis was not telling them, while Aramis himself absolutely did not want to share his memories of Savoy.

"Are you okay, Aramis?" Porthos asked as he went to ride next to the other musketeer.

"I am fine." Aramis said with a small sideways glance. Porthos reached out to Aramis' shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, just to let him know again he would listen whenever he was ready. Aramis gave him a small smile, for deeds count more than just words, right? "There is a town around this corner." Aramis announced after a while.

"I am hungry." Porthos agreed as he spurred his horse to go a little faster. Soon enough, the three musketeers sat on the steps in front of a bakery, munching on a fresh, and still warm buns.

"Now I am only missing some wine we had yesterday." Athos commented before he brushes off the crumbs.

"Do not forget the cheese and meat." Porthos commented.

"We should continue, my brothers." Aramis said as he got up from the step. "We still have a long way to go if I must believe you."

"We have indeed some way still to go." Athos agreed.

"Just a moment." Porthos grunted as he heaved himself on his feet and went back inside the bakery to get three more buns. "Now we will at least have something more to eat." Porthos shrugged, to much amusement of the other two musketeers. "What are we waiting for now?" Porthos asked as he swung himself in the saddle.

"Until we could finally leave." Athos rolled his eyes before he set his horse in motion.

"Let's hope it does not go and snow." Aramis said after a while as the sun more often disappeared behind the clouds than anything else.

"The wind indeed is awfully cold." Athos agreed as he readjusted his cloak. The remaining daylight faded fast, and soon enough it was too dark that they decided to stop when they encountered a small grove of trees. A small stream trickled close, providing them with enough fresh water for them to drink, as well as their horses. Their saddles made for good pillows as the horses happily went to munch on the grass. They ate Porthos' buns before they settled down. In the dying light of the day, Porthos and Athos shared a look, instantly agreeing that Aramis was to take the middle. Porthos let out a soft grunt as he pulled the other musketeer up against him.

"I've got your back covered, like always." He softly joked, making sure Aramis was comfortable as well. Athos scooted closer, making sure he curled up close to Aramis, so they could both benefit each other's body warmth.

"Good night." Athos said when he was comfortable."

"Good night." Porthos muttered back as he pulled his cloak so it would also cover up Aramis.

"Merci." Aramis softly said as he tried to fall asleep. After Porthos' soft snores reached his ears, Aramis cracked open his eyes. A lone owl hooted as a soft breeze rustled through the trees, it made him shiver a little. Aramis watched his surroundings with glassy eyes. It was the second night they had slept outside. Wedged in between his friends, they tried to help him keep the memories of Savoy at bay, even if the cold did not really help to make him feel better. He for sure hoped he had not caught the sickness of the cadets. As long as the others would not notice, nothing would be wrong. Many more thoughts plagued Aramis' mind as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"Aramis?" Athos gently awoke the other musketeer. It was already light, which Aramis quickly concluded he must have slept longer than he thought he would. After a moment, Aramis blinked up at him. "It is time we should go again." Athos informed him.

"Where is Porthos?" Aramis asked as he sat up, and the darker skinned musketeer was not near him.

"Behind a couple of trees, relieving himself." Athos shrugged.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Aramis muttered as he climbed to his feet.

"I will go and fill our skins before we go." Athos nodded. During the scouting round he made, he had found a small spring and found it good enough to drink from. Several minutes later, the three musketeers were back in the small clearing at the edge of the wood where they had spent the night. Aramis' horse impatiently pawned the ground.

"I am coming." Aramis said with a little smile before he walked up to his horse and gently stroked his nose. "We will go in a moment." Aramis promised before he went to retrieve his saddle so he could prepare his horse.

"You'll get something to eat soon, 'm hungry as well." Porthos said when his horse rather hardly nipped his hand. After a little while, the three men were again on their way.

-musketeers-

The nightfall on the third night, they finally came upon the destination of the latter. "Do you still have the letter?" Porthos asked as they walked up to the gates of the big manor.

"Still right here." Athos replied as he patted his chest. He dismounted and knocked upon the gate. After several long moments, the stable master with a lantern opened the gate.

"Who are you?" The man asked as he lifted the lantern to have a look at the three faces.

"Three musketeers of the king, baring a message for your master." Athos casually replied. The man squinted until he recognised the fleur-de-lis.

"Please, come in. I will take care of your steeds." He said as he opened the gate so the men could actually enter. Athos, Porthos and Aramis followed the stable master and brought their horses to the stables before the man brought them to the door, and in the hands of another servant. There Athos once again told them their business before the servant took them to a small sitting room from where the warm glow of a fireplace welcomed them.

"Good evening, monsieur." Athos politely said with a small bow. Porthos and Aramis bowed as well. "We came with an important message." Athos continued as he walked up to the middle-aged man and pulled the letter out of his doublet.

"Merci." The man nodded as he took the message.

"Would you mind if we slept here?" Porthos asked, as Aramis seemed mesmerized by the warmth of the fireplace.

"You can sleep with the horses if the stable master allows you." The man said, not glancing up from his letter. Athos and Porthos shared a look before the servant made sure the smelling soldiers would not stay any longer in the main building. The stable master was barely finished with unharnessing all three horses.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked a little worried.

"We'd rather sleep in the straw if you do not mind." Porthos huffed.

"Non, be my guest." He invited as he continued to tend the horses. After the horses had been watered and fed, the man returned with a plate with bread and three earthwork mugs.

"Merci." All three said and smirked as Porthos' stomach let out a loud growl.

"If you need anything else, I will be sleeping there." The man pointed to the hayloft.

"Good night." Athos nodded as he watched the man disappear in the hayloft after climbing the ladder. In the light of a lonely candle, they shared the bread.

"Are you okay, 'Mis?" Porthos asked as he gently shoved Aramis, he was again staring into nothing.

"What? Ehm, yes." Aramis said as he shook his head. "Just thinking about something."

"Not about the girl from the tavern, is it?" Athos asked, as he curiously watched Aramis.

"Non. Just thinking about that I need to ask Lemay something." Aramis replied before he put the mug down on the floor before he let himself fall down in the straw. Athos shrugged before he also put his mug down and licked his fingers to put out the candle. A moment later, Aramis was nestled between his two companions.

Porthos awoke early next morning. The sky was about to turn light when Porthos felt another prod on his kidney. He grunted as he turned around, finding Aramis who tried to curl up. " 'Mis?" Porthos muttered as he reached out to shake the marksman's shoulder. Athos was awake before Aramis had the chance to awaken.

"What's wrong?" Athos softly whispered as he leant a little over Aramis.

"Aramis kneed my kidney." Porthos explained.

"Aramis?" Athos asked as he turned his attention to the third musketeer.

"Wha?" Aramis sleepily asked as he rolled on his back so he could look at Athos with the least amount of effort.

"Are you okay, 'Mis?" Porthos asked.

"I am fine." Aramis replied as he slowly sat up, now a little more awake.

"Are you sure? You do not sound that sure…" Athos said, trying not to mock the one, but Aramis clearly thought differently about that.

"Why do you always pester me with such things." He snapped. Athos nodded, knowing Aramis was right, even if he really tried not to.

"I think we should return to the Garrison." Porthos said before he heaved himself on his feet and brushed off himself. With a small nod, both Athos and Aramis repeated the same action, even as Aramis picked out some straw of Athos' wild hair. It was but a moment later before the still half-asleep stable master hurried down the ladder to see what the guests were doing.

"Thank you for your kindness, but we will be leaving now." Aramis said.

"Do you not need anything to eat and drink?" The stablemaster asked a little confused after a moment.

"Non." Aramis replied before the other two could. Aramis set out to saddle his horse. They had to get back to the Garrison. Porthos looked from Athos to the stable master before he shrugged and also went to saddle his horse. The stable master quickly helped Athos. Within ten minutes, all three musketeers sat in their saddles and walked out of the gate.

"Merci!" Athos called over his shoulder as he waved at the stable master before urging his horse into a trot. It would be another three days before they would be back in Paris.

**-A/N Hello dear dear readers, A very happy and prosperous New Year! Here is yet another chapter, it might have been a little boring and uneventful, but this chapter is one of several to follow with poor Aramis and a lot of Athos! Merci for your reviews!-**


	6. Chapter 6

Athos and Porthos kept a close eye upon the other musketeer as they rode back home. On their way they had more luck finding places to sleep, even though they had only one bed in the room and barely managed to squeeze in with two.

"I need to go and ask for more allowance." Aramis sighed as he turned his pouch upside down and, but two francs came falling out. "I cannot pay for another night." Aramis shook his head as he handed the francs over to the inn owner, paying for the room they had used.

"I spent my last money on the buns from the baker." Porthos shrugged. Athos got out his pouch and put another franc in the awaiting hand of the inn owner that was only now satisfied.

"I might be able to buy us breakfast now, and maybe dinner, but I will be running low after that as well…" Athos admitted. No room for good wine, unfortunately.

"Then let us go home, then we do not need to pay for out daily hot meal." Aramis said as he walked out of the inn. "I think we should be very grateful for the idea that we do not go hungry daily." Aramis thoughtfully said, almost as prayer as they went to retrieve his horse. Once they were saddled, they were on their way.

"I know how that feels." Porthos nodded, looking at children playing with sticks as they walked past.

"With a little bit of luck, we will never go hungry, or thirsty again." Athos hummed as he urged his horse faster after they passed the last house from the village. The musketeers camped at the side of the road that night, warmed by a small fire. Soon enough they would be able to take a good long sleep in their own warm beds. Aramis reminded himself as he warmed his hands on the fire. With an earthen mug in the coals, he managed to make some makeshift tea with some herbs he spotted earlier that day.

"Any of you want a sip?" Aramis asked as he carefully held the hot mug in his hands.

"Non merci." Porthos shook his head as he stood to gather some more twigs that were nearby.

"You, Athos?" Aramis asked, watching the other man staring into the fire.

"Non." Athos lightly shook his head as he looked up at the other musketeer. "You can have it all. You deserve to have it all." He quietly said.

"Merci." Aramis softly replied as he went to sip the warm drink, very glad to have something warm in his stomach.

"I will keep watch." Athos offered. He would feed the fire, as Aramis and Porthos would sleep. Tomorrow night he would be in his own cot asleep, and that would be a small sacrifice for his friends.

"Are you sure?" Aramis asked as he filled the earthen mug with water before stuffing some new herbs into it.

"I will awaken you when I feel tired." Athos promised. With a small nod, Aramis went to settle, with his face to the fire as Porthos lay with his back against his.

"Are you sure you want to sleep like that?" Aramis asked with a raised eyebrow. Tonight, would be cold, and there was enough place for the other man to curl up next to the fire.

"I told you I would have your back, would I not?" Porthos huffed. "Now go and sleep." He ordered as he pressed himself a little closer to the marksman. Aramis sighed as he settled. Porthos awoke with the first light of the new day, in the damp grass. He noticed his back covered, so Aramis was still there. He guessed as he slowly sat up and stretched with a yawn. The next thing he noticed was that there was no red glow of the fire. As he turned around, he noticed Athos peacefully asleep, curled up next to the fire as close as possible. The embers were all out and cold, suggesting the other musketeer had been asleep for a while now.

"Morning." Aramis sleepily said as he shivered.

"You slept well?" Porthos asked as he looked at the pale face.

"Could have been better, but okay for a cold night, I think." Aramis replied. "Was Athos not to wake one of us?"

"He was." Porthos muttered as he got over to Athos' side and gave the man's shoulder a good shake. Athos cautiously looked around when his eyes snapped open. "You were to wake one of us." Porthos growled as he glared at the man. Athos did not comment but a half shrug before he climbed to his feet and stretched his cold muscles.

"Shall we go again?" He quietly suggested, spotting their horses graze a little away. The ride home was quiet, a little awkward since Porthos still seemed a bit angry at Athos.

"Paris." Aramis sighed when the outskirts of the city came into view. Now it only would be a few hours before they were on the table with a bowl of Serge's cooking in front of their nose.

"About to be time." Porthos grumbled as they slowed their horses into walking.

"It is almost a miracle we did not run into any trouble." Aramis mused. "Thank the lord for that."

"Do not speak too quickly." Athos warned. "We are not yet home." They were not a few streets from the Garrison when the musketeers stumbled upon a few citizens that were not too happy with each other. Porthos quickly sorted them out, because, they were keeping him from his next meal! Ten minutes later the musketeers walked through the gates.

"Take care of them." Porthos grumbled as soon as he ran into a young cadet, pushing the reins in the boy's hands.

"Please put her inside, I will take care of her later." Aramis said as he handed the reins over to the same boy. He shook his head at Athos, reaching out for the reins already.

"Merci." Athos said before he quickly crossed the courtyard to the dining hall. Once inside, Serge's voice ran out clear.

"There are my favourite musketeers." Serge greeted with a smile before he started to fill three plates.

"I am hungry, Serge." Porthos said with a bright smile as he eagerly took his share.

"Merci." Aramis said, giving Serge a little smile.

"This looks really good." Athos replied as he took his plate.

"Anything for my best musketeers." Serge said with a smile and a wink. The three musketeers started to eat. Porthos had finished in a matter of minutes, enjoying the chicken leg with some noise.

"You goin' to eat that?" Porthos asked as he noticed Aramis' chicken leg was still untouched upon his plate.

"Go ahead." Aramis said as he pushed his plate to Porthos. "Stop looking at me like that." He said with a huff. "I am just tired. I am going to take care of my horse before I go to bed." Aramis said as he stood, not waiting until Porthos had finished. Athos quickly stood as well, managing to grab Aramis' arm just in time.

"Then go and rest. I will make sure your horse is taken care off." Athos said as he let go of him again. Aramis thought about it for a moment before he turned to walk again.

"Merci." He softly said before he stepped outside, finally seeking relief in his own bed.

"Let's go and see if our horses have been fed." Athos said when Porthos had finished. When they came into the stables, the cadet was still tending to their horses. Their saddles and bridles hung over the stable door as the horses were happily munching on some hay.

"Where is Aramis?" The cadet curiously asked. He liked the marksman the best and he was training quite had to become a good marksman as well.

"He was tired. I promised to take care of his horse." Athos explained as he opened the box to his own horse after he collected some cleaning tools.

"I will take care of her. She is a very nice horse." The cadet smiled, not minding to do another chore to hopefully getting favoured by the Marksman.

"What is your name?" Porthos asked as he looked up from where he had been cleaning his horse's hooves.

"Gabriel, monsieur." The cadet replied as he gently stroked the horse's flank with a small brush.

"I'll tell Aramis you took good care of his horse." Porthos said. He was quite impressed at the shiny coat of Aramis' horse. It even seemed that the horse did not mind, still contently munching upon some hay.

"Merci. I would do it any other day." Gabriel said with a smile. Porthos soon enough finished caring for his horse, knowing he would never get the coat of the animal as shiny.

"Are you ready?" Porthos asked Athos as he continued to watch Gabriel as he was still busy with Aramis' horse.

"Just a moment." Athos said as he made sure he had removed all hard things from the tail of his horse before he joined the darker-skinned man's side. "Don't you spoil him too much." Athos said to Gabriel before they left the stables. Porthos did not need to ask if Athos was coming for another drink as the man already followed him up to his and Aramis' room. When they came inside, they found the fireplace blazing with light and warmth, like it usually would on a cold winter day. They found the marksman curled up on his bed, wrapped in a thick quilt.

"Do you think he is getting ill?" Porthos whispered to Athos as they looked at the seemingly asleep musketeer.

"I am not sure. It could just be because it is getting colder, but he could be getting ill." Athos shrugged. He quickly found a bottle of wine and popped it open, pouring two mugs full.

"I rather have him not ill again." Porthos said as he took a mug with wine and plopped down in front of the fireplace.

"Me neither, but he had little choice in that." Athos said as he took a long swallow from the wine. "We would need to keep a close eye to him, and no long trips for a little while until we are sure."

"We do not have another choice, do we?" Porthos grumbled. "I need to get some more wood." He commented after he put another block into the fire. "At this rate that Aramis wants to keep the fire going, we burn a tree a day." Porthos joked as he stood. "I'll be right back."

"Just be quiet." Athos said as he watched the burly man leave. After another sip of his wine, he put the mug down and went to have a closer look at the sleeping musketeer. He was no doctor, but he could tell when someone had a fever. Athos gently ran his hand over Aramis' bow, feeling for a raised temperature.

"Wha' are you doin'?" Aramis asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"Just making sure you are all right, and not too cold." Athos replied. He could not understand how Aramis was still cold with the fireplace burning like hell and wrapped in a thick quilt, even if Porthos convinced him it was some trauma left over from Savoy.

"I'm warm enough." Aramis said as he slowly sat up, making sure he completely stayed covered by the blanket. "Where is Porthos?" Aramis asked when he noticed the other musketeer was not in the room.

"Porthos will be right back. He went to get more wood for the fireplace." Athos explained. "You want some wine?" Athos asked as he took his mug before draining it. Aramis shook his head before he went to lay down again. He perked up a little again when the door opened and Porthos came in with his arms full of Split wood for the fireplace. "Porthos!" Athos sighed as the burly musketeer dumped the wood on the floor with a loud clatter.

"Whoops." Porthos muttered before he went to properly stack the pieces. Aramis wearily watched them, still glad for their company.

"Merci." Aramis softly said as Porthos straightened again.

"You're awake." Porthos said before he smiled at Aramis. "Is it warm enough?" He was sweating bullets himself, but it was all for Aramis.

"M Good." Aramis muttered.

"Anything else you might want?" Athos asked as he popped open the bottle of wine to refill his mug.

"Soup." Aramis replied after a moment. Porthos and Athos shared a look.

"I'll go and see if Serge had some." Porthos replied. "Serge?" Porthos called when he entered the dining hall, looking for the old musketeer turned cook.

"Good evening, Porthos. What can I do for you?" Serge asked as he emerged from the back, a big wooden spoon still in his hand.

"Aramis wanted some soup. Came to ask if you had some." Porthos asked as he walked up to him.

"I am making some for tomorrow." Serge said as he let Porthos into the kitchen, almost immediately needing to swat Porthos' hands away with his spoon as he went to take some cheese. "That is not yours." He warned as Porthos rubbed his now sore hand. Serge ladled some broth in a small bowl. "I hope it will be good enough for Aramis. The greens need to cook longer before they will be ready to eat." He explained.

"I think Aramis will be very grateful." Porthos said as he took the bowl from Serge and grabbed a spoon on his way out. "Merci." He called to him before he went outside. "You are very lucky." Porthos said the moment he set foot in their room. Aramis looked up and smiled a little when he noticed the bowl in Porthos' hands. "You'll get to taste our soup for tomorrow." Porthos gave the bowl and spoon to Aramis as soon as the marksman sat up.

"Merci." Aramis said as he started to sip from the hot broth.

"Well?" Athos curiously asked. "Anything good?"

"Very good." Aramis quietly said. When he had finished his bowl, he put it on the nightstand. He would take it back to Serge in the morning and thank him personally. "Good night." He said as he curled up under his quilt again.

"Good night." Both Porthos and Athos replied. Athos gave a small shrug and retired to his own room after he finished his mug of wine. Porthos stoked the fire high before he undressed and slipped into his bed, feeling way to hot for a quilt.

-Musketeers-

"'Mis. Time to get up." Porthos gently shook Aramis' shoulder to awaken him.

"Non." Aramis groaned at the larger man.

"Serge won't like it if you do not come to eat. He had to miss us all last week already." Porthos said and threw some clean clothes at the marksman as soon as he sat up.

"Did we have new orders already?" Aramis asked as he slowly started to dress himself.

"Think we will go and ask after breakfast. 'm hungry." Porthos said as he started to pull on his boots.

"You are always hungry." Aramis rolled his eyes as he tied the sash around his middle. Ten minutes later Athos joined then in front of the dining hall.

"Good morning." He greeted before they went inside.

"Ah, Aramis!" Serge greeted when he caught sight of the marksman. "How was your broth, was it good enough for your fine taste?" He asked as he took the empty bowl from Aramis' hands.

"It was very good. Thank you, Serge." Aramis gave him a charming smile before he took a plate with his breakfast.

"I am glad. And an extra piece of cheese for our Porthos." Serge said while he gave Porthos his plate who grinned back.

"Merci." Porthos replied.

"And a few extra grapes for our wine-lover." He said to Athos with a wink.

"If we did not have Serge, we would go hungry like all the time." Porthos exclaimed with a smile before they sat down to eat. Aramis forced himself to eat everything on his plate, even if he was not very hungry. He still had to visit Lemay and ask about the sick cadets.

"Let's go and see if Treville has something for us." Athos said when they had finished eating. They brought their empty plates back to Serge before they climbed the stairs to Treville's office.

"Aramis, Porthos, and Athos." Treville said when they entered. "How was your trip to Chaumont?"

"Good, but we need more money if we are not to sleep on the street like beggars." Athos said with a shrug.

"You did not run into any trouble?" Treville asked.

"Non. All was calm, except for a minor thing three streets from here before we were back yesterday." Porthos explained.

"Good." Treville said as he threw three small pouches at the musketeers. "Maybe you should stay here more often, then you will have enough when you need to go on your next trip." Treville said. "Today you can rest from your trip. Tomorrow you are to patrol at the palace." He said after three pairs of eyes curiously looked at him.

"Merci." The three musketeers echoed before they left the office again.

"What are we goin' to do with our free day?" Porthos asked as he weighted his pouch in his hand.

"I am going to visit Lemay to see now the sick cadets are doing." Aramis said as he tucked away the pouch.

"How about some sparring?" Athos asked as he fingered his rapier. He would love a good fight.

"Sounds good to me." Porthos agreed.

"Just make sure I do not see either of you in the infirmary." Aramis said before he made his way to the building in the far corner. Athos smiled as he tucked away his pouch before he drew his sword.

"Let's show those cadets what a good fight looks like." He said as he twirled his blade.

"Let's see what you can do, old man." Porthos said with an amused twinkle in his dark eyes. He quickly tucked away his pouch before he drew his sword as well. Within a few moments, they were surrounded by others that abandoned their tasks or breakfast to watch the two musketeers. Athos easily parried Porthos' attack and deflected him to the side before positioning himself for the next attack of the burly man.

"And you are calling me an old man?" Athos mocked as he deflected another attack before he made a quick attack on the other musketeer.

"You wish you had gone with Aramis." Porthos said with a grin as he parried Athos and pushed him back.

"Really? Are you thinking aloud or what?" Athos asked as he made a low attack before their swords clashed, their faces inches (a few centimetres) away from each other.

"You wish." Porthos growled as he kicked Athos away, who stumbled back and had to parry in order to not to get worked against the floor.

"Not that fast." Athos grinned as he worked himself back. They continued to insult each other for over ten minutes as they continued to attack and parry, both of them at some point almost losing it. The point the match got decided was when a yell echoed through the courtyard, distracting everyone, but Athos was the first one to recover, and managed to work Porthos against the ground, with the tip of his rapier against his chest. Athos grinned as the others cheered before he offered his hand and helped Porthos to his feet.

"Next time we will do a match without swords, just fists." He grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"We will see about that." Athos said, still feeling very satisfied, and weary at the same time. "How about we go and drink a good glass of wine?" Porthos snorted.

"Sounds good to me." Porthos said as they went to see if Serge had some wine for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**-A/N Here we go, Aramis whump! I did some research, but could not really find of what I wanted so I am kind of going to make something up. Next up is Porthos!-**

It was dark. Aramis stood next to the door, blankly staring to the wall while Athos slowly paced through the length of the hall. Porthos was outside, pacing outside the door, trying to keep awake and warm that way. Two small candles that hung in small lanterns from the wall provided a little light that kept them company.

"Two more hours, then we can get back." Athos muttered as turned around. Aramis did not acknowledge Athos. He was about to turn back when a crash sounded. Athos had his sword drawn before he had fully turned around, only to see that Aramis lay sprawled out on the floor, twitching. Athos threw his sword aside with a clatter before he kneeled next to his friend. "Aramis!" Athos called out, shaking the man's shoulder. "Porthos!" Athos called when he had turned Aramis upon his back.

"What is wrong?" Porthos asked as he popped his head in.

"Aramis, he is very hot." Athos replied as he ran his gloved hand over Aramis' sweaty brow. After a moment, the twitching stopped, leaving Aramis completely limp.

"What happened?" Porthos asked as he felt himself.

"No idea. I think he just toppled over, twitching." Athos said, having truly no idea.

"We need to bring him to Lemay." Porthos decided. "He will know what to do."

"One of us needs to stay here." Athos said.

"I'll go with Aramis." Porthos decided after he came in.

"I will come as soon as the other musketeers have arrived." Athos agreed as he picked up Aramis' hat. Porthos carefully lifted the tall musketeer in his arms and cradled him close.

"I have to walk with him." Porthos said as Athos fitted the hat back onto Aramis.

"I will take the horses. Now hurry with Aramis." Athos said as he opened the door.

"Merci." Porthos said as he tightly held onto Aramis as he made his way back to the garrison. It took forever before Porthos finally arrived in the street the Garrison's gate was located. He shifted Aramis in his arms who had started shivering a little while ago. Aramis groaned softly but did not awaken. One of the other musketeers let him in, not questioning why he was carrying the marksman. Porthos kicked the door of the infirmary and after a moment Lemay opened the door.

"Porthos?" Lemay asked, looking rather surprised.

"Aramis." Porthos replied as he pushed past the man, glad he could put Aramis down on a cot.

"What happened?" Lemay asked as a big lump started to grow on the side of Aramis' brow.

"According to Athos, Aramis simply toppled over. He was twitching when I came to his call. He also probably his head on the wall or something…" Lemay hummed as he went to check on the musketeer.

"He is feeling rather cold." Lemay commented. "Where you outside when it happened?"

"I was outside, Aramis and Athos were inside." Porthos replied as he put Aramis' hat on the side table and started to pull out the boots. "He was really hot when I felt him." Lemay hummed. Aramis' heartbeat seemed okay.

"I will at least keep him here for the night, or the day, you know what I mean." Lemay shook his head and gave him a little smile. "To see if he warms up again, and gets fever. Also to see if the bump did not give him some nasty problems." Lemay decided. "You mind to get something more comfortable and clean for your friend to sleep in?"

"I'll be back in a moment." Porthos nodded and went back to their room and took a pair of breeches and a shirt before returning. When he returned, Aramis Doublet with scarf lay folded underneath his hat, his sword stood against the bedside cabinet, as well as his belt with his two pistols. His cloak and gloves lay folded at the foot end. With a little help of Porthos, Lemay changed Aramis in clean shirt and cleaned up his accident before dressing him in loose fitting breeches.

"Merci." Lemay said as he handed all of Aramis' things to the other musketeer, leaving the wet items on the floor for now. "Now he can at least comfortably sleep." Lemay tucked a blanket around the tall frame of the marksman.

"Anything else I need to do?"

"Non. We just must wait for something to change. You are welcome to sit with him, or simply go and sleep." Lemay said before he went to clean up the soiled clothes. Porthos brought the things back to their room, before he returned. Porthos took a small stool and sat down upon it, leaning against the side of the cot, watching Aramis sleep. He soon enough started to nod off himself, until Athos gave him a light shake.

"Well?" Athos asked in a whisper.

"Well…" Porthos yawned as he sat up. "He has quite a bump on his head." Porthos reached out to Aramis and found him with fever once again. "Lemay?"

"Oui. What can I do?" Lemay asked before he noticed Aramis' fevered cheeks. He gently checked over the musketeer before he went to get a bowl with fresh water and a rag. Aramis moaned when the cold water hit his hot skin. "Has he been feeling ill lately?"

"We suspected him to be ill for a day or two already." Athos replied, his eyes fixed on their ailing friend. Lemay sighed and shook his head.

"He might have the sickness, like the other cadets." Lemay said after a moment. In the far end of the infirmary where already several cots occupied. "I think it is best if we move Aramis over there."

"No problem." Porthos grunted as he lifted the musketeer from the bed. The blanket fell back to the cot as Aramis started to shiver. Porthos gently put him down in the cot next to another already occupied cot.

"Now you two go and get some rest. You are to no use if you get ill as well." Lemay said before they were ushered out of the infirmary.

"I think I am going to sleep." Athos agreed as he went up to his room.

"I'll see you in the afternoon." Porthos said before he went to sleep as well.

-Musketeers-

Porthos and Athos met an hour after noon before they went in for their breakfast.

"Where is Aramis?" Serge curiously asked when there were two musketeers instead of three.

"Infirmary, Serge. You should serve him some more of your delicious soup." Athos said.

"I am sorry to hear that. I will make sure he will get something good to eat." Serge said as he served both musketeers their plate.

"Merci. You do that." Porthos replied before he went to eat. "Do you think Aramis has to stay long in there?" He mused as he was almost finished with his food.

"Well, if it is just sickness, he will try to leave as soon as he can, but I believe that some of those cadets were already sick before we left, so there will be a chance that Aramis will have to stay there for a long while." Athos thoughtfully replied. "Shall we go and see how he is doing?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Porthos said as he stood and took Athos' plate back to Serge before they made it back to the infirmary. When they came to the back, they noticed Aramis leaning against several pillows, awake and well.

"Long time no see." Aramis joked with a little smile as the two musketeers joined him.

"How are you feeling, Aramis?" Athos asked. Aramis still had a big bump on the side of his brow, and he still looked flushed.

"I have a massive headache, but I will live." Aramis replied. "I believe I have to thank you for getting me here." He said to Porthos with a thankful smile.

"That is where brothers are for." Porthos replied as he clasped Aramis' shoulder and gave it a short squeeze.

"So, when are you coming with us again?" Athos asked.

"Tomorrow if everything is all right, but I think I will stay here until next week, then I do not need to get to my shift in the middle of the night." Aramis grinned.

"What 'bout your fever?" Porthos asked.

"We will see about that tomorrow." Lemay said as he came to give Aramis something to eat.

"Merci." Aramis said as he took the bowl with soup and a thick slice of bread with butter. Aramis ate under the watching eyes of his brothers, not feeling hungry at all.

"So, I am stuck here at least for the day." Aramis shrugged.

"For the upcoming hours you do not need to miss us." Porthos said as he got two small stools where they both could sit upon.

"At least I will not die of loneliness." Aramis said with a thankful smile as he sank into the pillows after he put the empty bowl on the bedside table.

"If we only had some wine." Athos smirked. "And what about your ladies that all need to miss you?"

"They will be able to go another week without my un-earthly body." Aramis said as he smirked himself. "Just direct them to me if they stand in front of the gate, looking for me." He added, to much delight of his friends. "And if they do not want to wait, just pick one out yourselves. I can assure you they are all a delight under the sheets."

"No doubt about that." Athos shook his head, rather amused. The three musketeers continued to talk for a while, amusing each other with some old stories.

"Aramis, it is time for you to go and rest. You both can come back after dinner to sit with him for a while." Lemay said as he walked up to them after a while. He handed Aramis a cup of water.

"I am not tired." Aramis protested as he took a sip from the cool water.

"You have fever. In order to get rid of the fever, you need to rest." Lemay said as he shook his head.

"Aramis, you as medic must understand those things and do not think because of that those rules do not apply to you." Lemay sighed.

"We will go and leave you to sleep." Porthos said as he stood.

"We will come and see you again after dinner." Athos agreed. Aramis sighed but nodded.

"I'll see you tonight." He eventually said before Porthos and Athos left the infirmary.

"I am a field medic, no doctor. I know everything about sewing up wounds, but sickness…" Aramis protested when Athos and Porthos were out of hearing range.

"Then you should listen even more to me, maybe you will even learn something." Lemay said as he took the pillows away as Aramis finally lay down. "Just call me if you need anything." Lemay said before he went to attend to the cadets.

"Merci." Aramis muttered before he closed his eyes, hoping that a nap would help his headache. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

-Musketeers-

"I will be stuck longer, at least no nightshifts." Aramis joked, even if no one found it that funny. "Would you mind bringing me my quilt?" He softly requested after a moment.

"I'll get your quilt." Athos said as he stood. "I'll be back in a blink." Porthos curiously looked at his friend. He must be feeling truly ill if he would request such an item like that.

"Are you cold?" Porthos as he stood and a moment later, he sat down again, with a wet cloth in his hand.

"A little." Aramis softly replied and closed his eyes as Porthos ran a cloth over his hot skin. His curls were plastered against his brow.

"Maybe you should just lay down." Porthos suggested as he stood to wring out the cloth as he took the bowl with water back. After a moment Athos entered with Aramis' quilt under his arm, followed by Treville.

"Here you go." Athos said as he spread the quilt over his blanket.

"Merci." Aramis said, giving Athos a small smile. Aramis pulled his arms from beneath the blanket to smooth out his quilt. "Captain?" He asked as soon as he noticed there was another figure standing next to his bedside.

"How are you feeling, Aramis?" Treville asked as he looked at the named musketeer.

"I have felt better." Aramis replied with a little smile. He was quite ready for another nap.

"Aramis?" Treville asked as he narrowed his eyes. The marksman looked awful. "How are you feeling?" He asked again as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Aramis' hot and clammy hand. Aramis let out a slow breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. "It is fine if you are feeling unwell, Aramis."

"I just don't want to get sick all the time." Aramis complained. Porthos knew Treville was almost like a father for Aramis. He had been there not long after Savoy and had seen how Treville managed to get Aramis from his night terrors multiple times.

"You will get better soon, I know you will." Treville soothed gently patting his hand. He took the rag that Porthos offered him and gently wiped Aramis' hot skin.

" 'M cold." Aramis muttered as he shivered, even under the blanket ad thick quilt.

"Mind if I come in between for a moment?" Lemay asked after a moment. "You are very warm, Aramis." Lemay said with a frown, especially after he noticed Aramis' quilt. The quilt had been a special gift from Treville to his musketeer. It had a nice heavy feel to it, and it was filled with the best horse hair and woven with the finest sheep wool.

"Non!" Aramis protested as Lemay folded the quilt away from him, making him shiver once again. Treville understood as he helped Lemay as he pulled Aramis' soaked shirt from him.

"I am sorry, Aramis." Lemay said as he went to run a cold wet cloth to help Aramis cool down for a bit. Treville and the two other musketeers looked at their brother with pity as he continued to shiver.

"Please don't go." Aramis almost begged as he tightly held onto Treville's hand, on that moment his only source of comfort. After half an hour of mopping with a cold cloth, Aramis' shivering finally lessened, leaving the man totally exhausted.

"Go to sleep Aramis, I will stay with you." Treville promised as Lemay covered him with the blanket, leaving the quilt folded up at his feet.

"Cold." Aramis whined as he pulled on the blanket.

"Athos, would you mind to oversee the afternoon muster of the cadets?" Treville asked. He could not leave Aramis alone right now.

"Oui, captain." Athos replied and with a last look at Aramis he left for the drill.

"You have orders for me, captain?" Porthos asked. Treville shook his head. "You can take my place after Aramis has fallen asleep." He whispered in the hope Aramis had not heard, but he was not that lucky. The young man let out a pitiful whine. Porthos curiously looked at his friend, never seen him like this before.

"Aramis." Porthos called. After a moment Aramis turned his head to look at him. "I'll stay with you." Porthos promised.

"Porthos?" Aramis asked as he sleepily looked at the darker-skinned man.

" 'M right here." Porthos said as he walked around the cot so he could sit at the other side of Aramis. He took Aramis' other hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Go and sleep. I'll keep watch." Aramis though about it before he gave a small nod. After a moment, Aramis' exhausted eyes fluttered close. When Treville was sure Aramis was deeply asleep, he tucked Aramis' arm under the blanket.

"Good luck Porthos. I will come as soon as I can to check upon him." Treville said as he arose before he also went to the muster to assist Athos. Now Porthos simply sat there, holding his friend's hand, listening to him and the breathing of the other sick persons.

-Musketeers-

"Porthos. Porthos?" Athos asked as he shook Porthos' shoulder.

"Wha?" Porthos asked as he blinked, slowly awakening.

"You should go and sleep in your own bed." Athos said as he shook his head. "I understand the promise you made and you want to honour that, but you will get sick this way."

"I will not get sick." Porthos huffed as he glared at the other musketeer. Aramis was still peacefully asleep, like he had been all afternoon.

"We have been assigned the early shift. The king wishes to attend the service in church." Aramis informed him. "I need you to be well rested."

"I can sleep here very well." Porthos huffed, still holding Aramis' hand.

"Aren't you coming with me for dinner?" Athos asked after a moment. "I am sure Serge could give you already a piece of roast that is on the menu for tomorrow."

"All right, all right." Porthos huffed as he stood. He gently tucked Aramis' arm under his blanket, the quilt still folded at his feet. "I'll be back sooner than you think, 'Mis. Don't do any weird things while I am away." Porthos whispered before he went with Athos for his warm meal served by Serge.

"How is Aramis? I have not seen him in a week." Serge complained as he filled two bowls with stew, adding an extra thick slice of cheese upon Porthos' piece of bread.

"Still sick, I fear." Athos replied as he took his bowl.

"I'll cook up some of his favourite things." Serge said as he handed Porthos his bowl.

"Merci, Serge." Porthos muttered before they went to eat. "Care for some wine?" Porthos asked when he noticed Athos had finished eating.

"Sounds go to me." Athos agreed. It only dawned upon him too late, that Porthos' bowl was not empty before he brought their things back to Serge. Several moments later Athos and Porthos sat on the chairs with a mug of wine in front of the empty fireplace.

"It is really empty and cold without Aramis in here." Athos commented after he finished his mug.

"He'll be better soon and making if feel as if it is summer in here." Porthos replied, sending Athos a little sad smile.

"Let's toast us upon Aramis and good health." Athos said as he refilled his own mug and poured some more in Porthos' mug.

"Upon Aramis and Health." Porthos agreed before they both drained their mugs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you cold?" Porthos asked as he shivered, looking over the crowd as the citizens did their shopping.

"It is not too bad yet." Athos replied as he gently patted the neck of his horse as he stomped his hoof. Both had borrowed a scarf from Aramis that was tightly wound around their necks, trying to ward off the chill. "Soon enough it will be dark again, and by that time we are eating our hot meal in front of the fireplace." Porthos hummed before a shiver took him. It did not take long for Athos to notice that the burly man was shivering.

" 'M goin' for a walk." Porthos muttered before he dismounted and handed the reins to Athos.

"Make sure you come back quickly." Athos called after him. His own horse restlessly snorted as Porthos soon disappeared in the crowd. A half hour later Porthos returned, looking a little better than when he had left. "Where have you been?" Athos curiously asked as he handed the reins back and Porthos mounted again.

"Went for a little walk before getting something to eat." Porthos said as he held out a cold piece of roast for the other man. Athos gladly took it.

"Merci." Athos gratefully said as he took his water bag and washed away the meat with it. Porthos nodded, not telling Athos he only had a mug of tea in the tavern and brought the piece of meat as if he had eaten already. Once he had warmed up for a bit, he came back, only to continue to shiver for the remaining of their shift.

"The wind is picking up." Porthos muttered as finally the merchants started to pack so they could go home as well.

"As long as it does not start snowing…" Athos said. They had to stop two boys from stealing some greens before they finally could go back to the Garrison.

"We do not seem to be in luck." Porthos muttered as the very first snowflakes of the season came floating down.

"We will be home in a minute." Athos returned and true to his words, several minutes later they stood in the courtyard of the Garrison. They took care of their horses before they went inside for a hot meal from Serge. Athos and Porthos quietly thanked Serge as they took their plates and sat down to eat. This time it had not been so easy to conceal the food Porthos had not eaten. Athos frowned at the burly man; something was not quite right.

"Let's go and see to Aramis." Porthos said when he returned. Athos nodded and followed the larger man, keeping his thoughts where they belonged to see what would happen. Porthos gladly lowered himself upon the side of Aramis' cot, feeling his muscles tremble a little.

"I am sorry, gentlemen. Aramis has just eaten a little and I told him to go and sleep." Lemay said when he found the marksman was once again accompanied by his two brothers.

"Has there been any change in his condition?" Porthos asked as he looked up.

"Non." Lemay said. "You should go and rest yourselves. You look weary." The Doctor remarked. Athos gave a small nod; glad he was not the only one who had seen it. "I will make sure Aramis will be awake tomorrow when you come to visit him." Lemay promised.

"Then we bid you a good night." Athos said and with a last look on the sleeping Aramis, both brothers made it to Aramis' and Porthos' room.

"Wine?" Porthos asked as he took a bottle of wine, the last one at that. "You need to bring some new bottles."

"Do you seriously need to ask?" Athos asked with a raised eyebrow before he put two mugs on the table so Porthos could fill them. Porthos filled both mugs, even if he did not feel like having anything right now. Athos made a little fire before setting down, nursing his wine. Porthos joined him after he had cleaned up a bit.

After a little while, Porthos suddenly jumped up from his chair before he became violently sick in the chamerpot. His full mug of wine had splashed onto the table where he had almost thrown the mug down. After a moment, Porthos felt a hand coming to rest in between his shoulder blades before it gently started rubbing as he sat on all fours. Soon enough he had nothing to throw out anymore, but his stomach continued to cramp with dry heaves. When the dry heaving finally had stopped, Porthos sat back on his knees, wiping the back of his hand over his sweaty brow. He took the handkerchief Athos offered before he wiped his mouth.

"Let's go and see if the cot next to Aramis is already occupied." Athos said before he stood and helped the other man to his feet. There was no mock in Athos' tone, which Porthos was very glad for, knowing he had not felt well the moment he had awoken this morning. Athos gently steadied the trembling man before throwing the cloak over Porthos' shoulders.

"Do you really find I need to go there?"

"Oui. You have spent a lot of time sitting next to Aramis. There would be a good chance you are coming down with the same." Athos reasoned as he straightened the cloak. "And it will be less motivation for you to get out of bed when you are next to him in the infirmary." Athos shrugged as he directed the darker-skinned man to the door.

"Merci." Porthos muttered before the two musketeers slowly made it to the infirmary. Lemay curiously looked up when the musketeers came in, not an hour later than when they had left.

"Aramis is still not awake." Lemay told them, before he noticed Athos was supporting the larger man.

"We did not come for Aramis this time." Athos said before he looked at the cots. "Is there anyway Porthos could lay down in a cot next to Aramis?"

"You can ask him but be gentle." Lemay said. The cadet next to Aramis awoke after a short shake of his shoulder.

"Would you mind to do a favour for us?" Athos gently asked when the cadet was fully awake and curiously looking at him.

"What do you want me to do?" The cadet wearily asked.

"Would you mind to switch from cots so Porthos can lay next to Aramis?" Athos asked, motioning to the still asleep Aramis and Porthos who sat by his side, shivering a little and carefully holding the other musketeers' hand.

"If you give me a hand?" The cadet said, slowly sitting up.

"Merci." Athos said and supported the cadet so he could move up two cots where Athos made sure he tucked the young man back in. "Merci." Athos said again before he went back to the two other musketeers. "Time to get into bed, Porthos."

"Oui." Porthos grunted but complied. Athos tucked him in.

"Are you still nauseous?" Athos asked as he took a stool and went to sit in between his brothers.

"Don' think so." Porthos muttered as he settled himself in the cot.

"Do you need anything?"

"Don' think so." Porthos gave a small shrug.

"I am no Doctor, but I think it would be right if you try to sleep." Porthos snorted at Athos' comment, even if he knew Athos was right.

"You watch out or you will turn into Aramis."

"Well, I do not think I would mind that much." Athos smirked and moved aside when Lemay joined them.

"Let's have a look at you, Porthos." Lemay said and went to check everything he needed. "What made you decide to come here?" He asked, noticing besides the fever nothing really wrong.

"Well, I noticed Porthos not eating like he usually does, and he had just thrown up." Athos said with a shrug, ignoring the glare from Porthos.

"I see." Lemay nodded. "Has your stomach been hurting?"

"Non." Porthos shook his head, hoping the doctor would move on soon.

"Does it still hurt now?" Lemay asked as he gently started to prod Porthos' stomach.

"Non." Porthos said as he pushed the prodding hands away, feeling highly uncomfortable by it.

"Well, if it was nothing, then you will be fine to go back to your rooms tomorrow." Lemay eventually concluded before he left the musketeers alone to tend to another sick cadet. Athos sat with Porthos for a little while.

"I am going to bed now. I will come back tomorrow." Athos said as he arose from the small stool.

"Good night." Porthos said, wiggling a little to make himself more comfortable in the cot, making it creak.

"Be nice for Lemay." Athos told him with a little wink. "Good night, I will see you tomorrow." Athos said before he went to his own room, glad the day was almost over.

-Musketeers-

" 'Mis?" Porthos sleepily muttered when he felt a hand upon his face, before a cold cloth made him shiver. "What are you doin' out of bed?" He asked when he popped his eyes open only to see the marksman bent all over him.

"Why are you being ill? I thought tough guys would not get ill with something minor?" Aramis asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Porthos slowly sat up a bit, only to notice that everything around him was rather quiet except several different snores. It was still early, judging there were only several candles that barely illuminated the hall.

"Can't really help it, you know." Porthos gave a half shrug.

"When did you come in?" Aramis asked. He could vaguely remember there was a young cadet next to him the last time he had been awake, yesterday.

"Last night, after dinner." Porthos huffed. "How is your head?"

"The bump is almost gone, still have fever…" Aramis shrugged as he turned to pick up his quilt and wrapped it around himself.

"Any news upon the first one that got ill?" Porthos curiously asked. If they had he could mentally prepare for the agony that would come to him soon enough.

"Still feverish, as far as I know." Aramis softly said. Porthos nodded, still looking at his friend.

"Lemay is not going to be happy if he knows you were out of bed."

"And if you keep your mouth shut, no one will know." Aramis shrugged. "Are you thirsty?" He said as he got up, before he returned with two cups and a pitcher with water.

"Merci." Porthos muttered as he accepted the cup.

"Well, I am going to sleep some more before Lemay gets up for his usual rounds." Aramis said with a little smile before he drank another cup before he lay down again, making sure the quilt was properly covering his blanket.

"Sleep tight." Porthos muttered before he reached out to put his empty cup on the nightstand. Within several minutes, the two musketeers were fast asleep again.

-Captain-

Captain Treville stepped outside, immediately squinting at the bright light reflecting from the thin layer of snow that had fallen last night. He watched as the young cadets stood lined up, Athos standing before them giving instructions. After a moment, the flashes coursing through his head lessened, letting him to see again with a little effort. He knew Aramis was ill in the infirmary, but where was Porthos? He mused to himself as he slowly came down to join Athos' side.

"Oui, monsieur." The cadets called out, together with two other musketeers before they set out for their morning run, the fresh snow crushing beneath their boots.

"Good morning, Captain." Athos greeted. "Hubert and Paul are taking the recruits for rounds before they will go and drill stances at the field."

"Good." Treville muttered. "Where is Porthos?" Treville asked when he remembered what he came to ask.

"He felt ill last night. He is next to Aramis in the infirmary if you need him." Athos informed him. "Do you have other orders for me?" Treville was silent for a long time.

"Do not get ill as well." The Captain then uttered. "I have to go and speak with Lemay." He said before he was off to the infirmary. "Doctor Lemay?" He called as soon as he stepped into the hall. He cringed at the loudness of his own voice.

"Captain Treville?" Lemay asked as he came form the back room.

"Can I have a word?" He asked as he walked up to the doctor where he got invited into the back room. Treville sank down on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"What can I do for you?" Lemay asked as he took place behind his working table where he had been cutting some fresh herbs.

"It looks to me that there is sickness going around in the Garrison." Jean Treville said, squinting up at the medic.

"It is true that over the past two weeks several cadets have fallen ill with sickness." Lemay confirmed.

"How many?" Treville asked as he went to rub his temple in the hope to lighten his pounding headache.

"Seven cadets and four musketeers so far." Lemay said. "It is not something very serious yet, the most only with fever and tiredness."

"I thought the first one with sickness came in over two weeks ago?" Treville sighed.

"That is the only thing that I am trying to figure out why they have yet to get better." Lemay admitted.

"Who was the first one to get sick?"

"Victor, one of the new cadets." Lemay said as he came up to him before he dumped the cut herbs in the small cauldron that was hanging above the fire.

"I will go and speak with him." Treville said before he got up and easily located the cadet in the first cot to the right. It was barely a boy that was shivering beneath the blankets. He sat down on the side of the bed before he gently shook the boy's shoulder. After a moment a pair of blurry blue eyes opened.

"Captain?" Victor softly asked after his eyes focused and he recognised the figure looming over him.

"Oui, Victor." Treville gave a small nod. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better than the last two weeks I have been here." Victor carefully said as he slowly sat up to look around.

"That is good to hear." Treville agreed, even if he boy still looked ill. Treville narrowed his eyes at the boy when he spotted something. He pushed down the boy's collar, to be met with several red spots. "I am going to get Lemay over here." He said before he went to the backroom. "Victor seems to have a rash of some sorts." He said when Lemay turned around to see who entered.

"I will go and have a look." The Doctor said before he went to look at the cadet, treating the rash with an ointment to stop it from itching and help it heal.

"I will be going now." Treville said as the boy had been treated. He went back to his office; the climb of the stairs took longer then he had hoped. Treville slumped in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment as he regained his breath. He had no time to get ill, especially now that so many already were ill…

**-A/N Well, that was Porthos, and I am sure you already guessed who is up next. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or if you liked it!-**


	9. Chapter 9

Over the course of the next week, more Musketeers fell ill.

"Captain Treville?" Athos asked after a knock on the door of his office. "Treville?" Athos asked again as he opened the door, receiving no answer. His eyes quickly landed on the cot that was placed against the far wall, the captain curled up as far as he could. "Captain?" Athos asked as he walked in before carefully feeling the man's brow. Treville woke with a little start at someone touching him.

"Athos?" Treville rasped, rather confused.

"You should get to the infirmary." Athos said, finding a cup of cold herbal tea next to the bed.

"I have no time to be ill." The captain said as he slowly sat up.

"The others neither, but I do not think we have a lot of choice in that matter." Athos said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Can you oversee the muster and the training of the cadets?" Treville asked when the room stopped spinning.

"I can, after you have been to the infirmary." He decided and he sought out the thickest cloak and draped it over the captain's shoulders.

"I need to go to the court for the king." Treville replied as he started to get up, only to be overcome with a new wave of dizziness.

"I will excuse you at the court of the king." Athos said as he pushed the man back to sit on the bed before he got out the boots and helped the captain dress against the cold before assisting him down the stairs and into the direction of the infirmary. Treville managed to protest and turn to the other side for several times, and Athos vowed that taking care of Aramis was easier than the captain. "You will go nowhere but rest here." Athos ordered as he lowered the man on the side of a cot in the infirmary.

"There are too many things to do…" Treville said as he shook his head, not having the energy to stand up again.

"The thing you are going to do is rest." Athos declared as he started to pull off the captain's boots again.

"Athos, I have no time for this." Treville said as he held up his hand to stop the musketeer from touching his cloak.

"Athos, Jean." Lemay greeted as he walked up to them. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I believe the captain is too ill to attend the court so I brought him here. If you please could take care of the needs of the captain?" Athos asked.

"Did the tea not help?" Lemay asked as he reached out to feel the temperature of the captain. Treville huffed and shook his head lightly.

"I fear it did not help me enough, but give me a little comfort of having something warm in my hands."

"I will give you something stronger for your head." Lemay said as he helped Treville undress and settle him in the cot.

"If I may, I will ride to the court to dismiss you before mustering the cadets for their training." Athos casually said, holding his hat against his chest.

"Dismissed." Treville said with a wave of his hand and soon accepted another mug of tea that hopefully would sooth the pain in his head and allowed him some proper sleep. Athos walked over to Porthos and Aramis to see them both awake.

"Good morning." He softly greeted.

"Morning." Porthos grunted, still curled up on his side.

"It seems like you are the only musketeer that is not in the clutches of Lemay." Aramis said with a ghostly smile. He absently rubbed at his neck, and after a moment Athos noticed it was red, creeping up his jaw and cheek. He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water before he pushed Aramis hand away and gently started dabbing the red skin.

"Stop squirming." Athos said as he rolled his eyes and batted Aramis' hands away.

"It itches." Aramis informed him, even if the cold cloth against his rash was not too bad.

"I know but keep it there until you can ask Lemay for something for that." Athos ordered, earning a snicker from Porthos. "I need to ride to the palace before I have to oversee the muster. I hope I can keep you some company tonight."

"Good luck." Porthos muttered before Athos fitted his hat back on before he left to do his assigned tasks. After Lemay had properly attended to their captain, he came to check upon them.

"I am going to get you some breakfast in a moment." Lemay said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I'd like to have some new water." Porthos said as he produced his waterskin that had been filled with hot water to sooth his stomach ache.

"Certainly." Lemay nodded as he took the skin. "Are you still that feverish?" He asked as he took the wet cloth from Aramis' neck, only to find it red. "Does it itch, Aramis? Why did you not say anything?"

"It is not that bad." Aramis protested.

"You are the fourth one who is coming down with a rash. Give me a moment." Lemay said before he put the waterskin down on Aramis' bed before he hurried off. A moment later the doctor was back with a small jar in his hands. "This should help." He said before he gently smeared some of the fool-smelling goo upon the irritated skin.

"Merci?" Aramis said.

"Now for your waterskin." Lemay promised as he wiped his hands before he took the waterskin. After he handed the waterskin with new hot water back to Porthos, he went to get breakfast.

"How is your itch?" Porthos asked as he propped himself up, pressing the warm skin against his belly.

"Not that itchy anymore." Aramis said as he watched his friend. "How is you abdomen?"

"The pain is 'bout completely gone. It is still nice to have the skin though."

"Good." Aramis mused before he also sat up, leaning against his pillow so he could look around the hall. "Almost all the beds are full." He observed.

"Let's hope they will stay empty." Porthos muttered. After a little while, Lemay returned followed by Serge.

"Good morning lads." Serge greeted as soon as he saw his two favourite musketeers. "I have made something good for you."

"It is good to see you too, Serge." Aramis said with a little smile he managed to muster for the old musketeer.

"I have made something special for you, but you must not tell anyone." Serge said after he handed them both a bowl of soup and some bread. Wrapped in a clean handkerchief, the cook produced two biscuits topped with apricot jam.

"That looks very delicious, Serge. Merci." Aramis said with a little smile as he put them on the nightstand so they could eat them later on.

"Nothing can be too good for my musketeers." Serge said with a wink before he went to hand out soup to the others. Both Porthos and Aramis smirked at each other before they started on their breakfast.

-Musketeers-

The next day more cadets and a musketeer had come down with a rash. "I have no idea what is ailing you." Lemay said with a soft sigh as he applied the vile-smelling goo upon the rash.

"Can't you consult other Doctors or books?" Aramis asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"I have no time to leave now. I can write to them but I have no time to ride out, even if it is to the other side of Paris." Lemay shook his head as he poured some water for the sick musketeer.

"Maybe washing all the clothes and bedding can prevent the others getting a rash." Aramis proposed after a moment, taking the cup from the doctor.

"I know you would not willingly part from your clothes and bedding, let alone the others that have fever." Lemay tiredly rubbed his face. "But it is worth a try."

"Did Athos visit last night?" Porthos asked after a moment, looking at the doctor.

"Not that I know of." Lemay shook his head. "I am going to write some letters now before something else keeps me from it." The dorctor gave them a little smile before he disappeared in the backroom. "Gabriel?" Lemay asked when he spotted the stable-boy that was keeping a fellow cadet company.

"Oui, mosegieur?" He asked as he looked up.

"I need you to go and deliver these letters to the washerwomen and this one to Hôtel-Dieu." Lemay said as he held up two letters sealed with a small droplet of white wax.

"Oui. I will be back soon." The boy nodded and bid his friend goodbye. Gabriel quickly ran back to his room where he took a hat with a wide rim and his goves before he pinned on his cloak. He saddled a horse before he was off to deliver the letter to the washerwomen.

It was already growing dark when Gabriel finally returned from his arrands. He came into the informary where the smell of soup made his empty stomach growl.

"Doctor Lemay?" Gabriel asked as he looked around. When he did not find the man in between the beds, he softly entered the backroom.

"Come in." Lemay greeted as he put his spoon down. He was just having is own dinner. "Did you bring the things I needed?"

"The washerwomen will be here tomorrow to help wash all the beds and clothes. The doctors from Hôtel Dieu gave me this and told me to come again if you still needed help." Gabriel said as he put a heavy leather-bound book upon the table.

"Merci." Lemay said as he took the book. "You may go to Serge. I am sure he has some supper left for you."

"Good night." Gabriel greeted before he indeed went to find Serge, who was still in the infirmary, passing out dinner to the sick.

"Serge, the broth is awfully salty." Aramis complained after he had a small sip from his mug.

"Sorry Aramis." Serge said. "Orders from Lemay." He explained himself before he continued to give mugs with broth to the other cadets and musketeers. Gabriel patiently watched Serge until he had finished. "Can I do anything for you lad?"

"I would like to have some supper as well." Gabriel said, giving the man a little smile. "If you are finished here, please."

"I have. Come with me, lad." Serge invited and took him so they both could have something to eat.

"You can have it if you want." Aramis said as he wrinkled his nose at the broth. He had but a few sips from it.

"I will take the risk." Porthos muttered, as he already finished half of his mug. The other musketeer softly snorted before he curled up on his side, watching as the larger musketeer nursed his broth. It took a few minutes before he was fast asleep again. Porthos smiled at the sight of his friend curled up, fast asleep. Once he had finished his mug he put it on the nightstand as well before he tried to go and sleep. It was not that he had anything better to do...

**-A/N Hello dear readers, I hope you are all safe and healthy. I kind of find it scary that I started this, and we are in some kind of a weird but similar situation. Can you imagine that they would not have the measures and means of healthcare we have today? It makes me very glad I did not live 400 years ago. Please stay home and safe, and pass your time by readying and reviewing! It was a little shorter chapter, but I promise that in a few days I will give you another one.-**


	10. Chapter 10

King Louis walked into the infirmary with a handkerchief firmly pressed against his face, his face set in disgust.

"How is it that there were no Musketeers at the court to protect me?" Louis complained from behind his handkerchief, sounding lightly muffled but loud enough to be clearly heard. When he had looked outside this morning, he had not seen them parading over the walkways, and when he had asked the other servants only had shrugged, not knowing where the Musketeers were.

"Your Majesty!" Lemay greeted with a deep bow after he rose from the side of one of the musketeers.

"Where is Captain Treville?" Louis complained, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Over here." The gruff voice of the captain sounded, before the man slowly struggled upright and upon his feet. "What can I do for you, your majesty?" Treville asked as Lemay hurried to his side, steadying him as he swayed.

"Where are the musketeers that supposed to protect me?" He asked again as his eyes darted around to find the source of the coughs that sounded from somewhere. "You do not expect from me to go and ask Richellieu for the red guards to come and protect me?"

"I fear almost all musketeers have fallen ill recently." Lemay said as he lowered the captain to sit on the side of his cot. Treville cringed at the idea of Red Guards protecting their king.

"We still have but a few musketeers to begin with." Treville said after a moment, seeing that there were several bedrolls spread out in between the cots that lined the walls. More must have fallen ill since I came here, he concluded.

"I am doing my very best to get them well, sire." Lemay said with a bow.

"Athos?" Treville croaked at the only musketeer that seemed to be on his feet right now.

"Captain?" Athos returned with a raised eyebrow from where he was seated next to Aramis.

"Would you mind going with the King back to the palace?" Treville asked and watched as the musketeer came closer.

"Is there some kind of emergency?" Athos asked before he noticed the king and quickly bowed. "Your majesty."

"There are no musketeers to protect me!" King Louis almost wailed.

"Give me a moment to properly dress, then I shall come with you, your majesty." Athos said with a bow.

"Hurry." Louis said and waved him away with his free hand. Athos quickly left the infirmary and went to dress in his usual attire. Treville watched the king as he skittishly looked around as more coughs and moans sounded through the hall. He would have almost called it a miracle that the man had made it though half Paris with probably no guard to get one.

"Your Majesty?" Athos asked as he silently slipped back into the warm hall, a little while later.

"What took you so long?" Louis scoffed before he quickly walked up to the musketeer.

"Forgive me, sire." Athos bowed, even if he knew that he had not taken more than a couple of minutes to dress.

"Athos?" Treville called before Athos opened the door. "You are under direct orders of the king now."

"Oui, captain." Athos replied and saluted before they stepped outside in the cold once more. Soon enough the king was back into the saddle of his horse, waiting for Athos as he hurried to saddle his own. Ten minutes later, both of them walked out of the gates of the Garrison. The streets of Paris were deserted. Icy wind blew up snowflakes that felt like small needles against their bare skin. Louis huffed, trying to shield his face, to no avail.

"Thank goodness." Athos heard Louis mutter as the gates appeared in the distance. The king visibly shivered as he waited in the saddle for Athos. The musketeer dismounted and opened the gate. When his horse and the king were inside, he closed the gate again.

"Let me take care of your horse, your majesty." Athos offered as he took the reins so the man could dismount.

"The stable hand will take care of the horses." Louis said as he rubbed his hands though the leather gloves. When Athos brought the horses into the stable, he found the stable hand sleeping into the straw. He gently nudged the man with his foot.

"I have two horses for you." He said when the stable hand blurrily looked up to him. When the young man realised that there stood two saddled horses behind the man, he jumped up to take the reins from the musketeer. "Take good care of them." Athos said before he took the king back inside and waited for further instructions. When Louis did not speak, Athos followed him. The king went to the antechamber where he let himself fall in the chair that stood in front of the blazing fireplace. It took but a moment before a servant rushed in with a foot stool. The young male covered the king's legs with a blanket before he walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later, carrying a silver tray with some expensive china upon it.

"Your majesty." The servant bowed as he held the silver tray in front of the king. Without a word, Louis took the cup and nipped from it.

"You are dismissed." Louis said.

"Do you have orders for me, your majesty?" Athos asked after what he found was an awkward silence.

"Go and do what you normally do?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow as he sipped from the sweet-smelling brew. The king was obvious at peace now that there was a musketeer near.

"I will go and walk my patrol rounds, your majesty." Athos nodded and bowed before he went to walk his round through the palace. For sure it was quiet in here. He mused as he turned another corner. Usually the hallways would be bustling with activity from servants and other courtiers. Now he had only passed two ladies and another servant. Even the councillors of the king seemed to be somewhere other than the palace. Athos stopped in front of the large windows and watched as more snow fell to the snowy paths that made out the king's gardens. The thought about seeing himself march around the gardens in this weather made him already shiver. Halfway during his round, he made his way to the kitchens, thank god he knew were they were. He took an apple, and drank some water before he continued his round, munching on the old fruit. He threw out the core of the apple as he quickly got outside before he quickly got back inside. After he finished his round, he made his way back to the king's antechamber.

"Your Majesty?" Athos asked when he found the antechamber empty, except for the discarded blanket and the empty cup. Athos opened the door to the small hall next door, where he found the king, bent over the table with a quill in his hand. Athos nodded to himself as he silently slipped inside and took his place next to the door, watching as the king read and signed the letters the secretary offered to him.

"Ah, you have returned." The king said as he looked up and found the lone musketeer standing next to the door.

"Your majesty." Athos greeted with a nod. Louis continued to work until several servants had long since lightened candles around the room to ward off the darkness.

"Will you join me for dinner… " Louis asked as he stood and brushed the wrinkles from the fabric.

"Athos." Athos softly offered.

"Athos." Louis agreed with a small nod.

"What about Queen Anne?" Athos politely asked.

"She will not mind." The king brushed off his concern with a wave of his hand. As they stepped back into the antechamber, a small table near the window was set for the dinner. It was not very long before Anne entered with a maid at her side for company.

"Good evening." She politely greeted and bowed before her husband. The maid also bowed and kissed the king's ring before joining them at the table.

"Good evening, Dear." Louis greeted. Athos placed his hat upon the windowsill. Two servants silently served them the first course, as a third servant filled their crystal glasses with a rich and fruity red wine.

"How are the men in the Garrison?" Anne asked as servants came out to take away the dishes from the first course and serve them their head course. "I heard that there were many ill."

"I fear almost all of us are ill." Athos nodded. "Lemay is doing everything he can, but musketeers are already sleeping on thin bedrolls in between the cots because we have run out of space…" Athos shook his head sorrowfully.

"And how are you feeling, Athos?" The maid of Anne softly asked.

"I am not yet ill." Athos replied. It would only be matter of time before he had to join the others in the sick house.

"Does it not frighten you?" She carefully asked, ignoring the glare that Louis sent him.

"What would life be without fear?" Athos asked. "I fear for my brother's life more than I do for my own." He honestly replied.

"That is so noble." The lady sighed.

"How is Aramis?" Anne asked. "And the other musketeer, what was his name again?" She quickly added.

"Porthos." Athos replied. "Aramis is already ill for quite a while. Porthos does not seem to be as ill as Aramis, yet. He also became ill almost two weeks ago."

"How many Musketeers are still healthy?" Anne asked in alarm.

"I am one of the few." Athos replied, but he did not dare to voice the thought that he was probably already getting sick, and the others were already showing signs of the sickness. "Lemay is doing his job very well, but it I think but a matter of time before things will spiral out of control."

"You mean that there will be no one to protect me?" Louis asked with big eyes.

"Well, as last resort, you could ask the Cardinal to lend you a few soldiers until we have recovered." Athos replied. Louis wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something unpleasant. "It will be better than nothing, right?" Athos asked, more to convince himself that he would not be letting their monarch down than anything else.

"I will go and speak about this matter with Richelieu." Louis said as he put his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I will see you tonight." Anne said when everyone else had finished eating. She stood and with a small bow, as well as her maid, she made her leave.

"If you do not mind, I shall go and walk another round." Athos said as he stood himself. He had never spent his time so close to the king and it started to unnerve him a little, making him feel rather awkward.

"Do if you must." Louis said before he went back to the other room where Athos had found him signing letters. Once again, Athos slowly walked his round that he probably could do with his eyes closed. He held a small candle, so he had some light in the darker hallways. It almost made Athos feel uncomfortable without a second musketeer at his side, no matter if it was one of the inseparables or a new cadet. His boots echoed through the empty hallways, making the missing for a companion even greater. After a little while, he made it back to the antechamber.

"Ah, you are back." Louis said who turned around to see who had entered. "Sit." He ordered as he gestured to the other chair in front of the fireplace.

"Your majesty." Athos greeted with a bow, before he joined the king for the rather intimate setting. After a little while a servant entered with a tray. It was a good thing he sat in the chair which he could easily see the door, Athos mused. He watched as the man served Louis, but then also turned to him. "What is this?" Athos asked as he took the cup that the servant offered to him. Athos looked in the cup and found something dark brown with lighter streaks swirling though it.

"Chocolate." Louis replied as a childish sparkle lightened up his eyes. He took a small sip before a smile graced the pale face of the king. Athos sniffed the dark liquid, but it did not smell like alcoholics, it smelled rather sweet. Carefully he nipped from the Chocolate, or however the king named the brew. A deep, soft flavour overcame him.

"Is this not quite too expensive for a servant to drink?" Athos asked.

"It is." Louis thoughtfully said. "But there is no one else with who I wanted to share it." He shrugged as he slowly sipped one of his favourite drinks.

"Merci." Athos said as he sank down in the chair as he sipped his drink.

* * *

Guest; Well, this hopefully offers an explanation for where Athos went, as one of the last Musketeers that is on his feet, he is basically running the whole Garrison when Treville cannot.  
Una; Thank you for your continuing support! It is a good thing then D'Artagnan is not yet part of our Musketeers, right?

**Keep safe and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lemay, you look as tired as a dog." Athos said while he studied the healer for a moment.

"I have no time to rest. Too many are ill." Lemay said while he scrubbed a hand over his weary face.

"Go to Guillaumot. There is a convent which might bring you some help." Athos frowned. "The convent of Saint Barbara." If he remembered correctly.

"I have no time to ride out for help, Athos." Lemay sighed as he walked around the musketeer.

"Then I will go." Athos said. Lemay would kill himself before he would be able to cure anyone.

"Athos, you are not well yourself."

"That does not matter anymore." Athos said while his eyes flashed angerly. "We need help before there is nothing to help anymore." Athos stumbled from the healing wards and dragged himself up the stairs to his room. He pulled on three pairs of breeches and five shirts before a thick woollen jacket and his leather overcoat. He feverishly fumbled to fasten his sword around his middle after several pairs of socks so he could barely pull his boots over them. The people of the convent would help him. He was very sure of it. He picked up one of Aramis' shawls and tightly wound it around his neck and face before he put on a pair of sturdy riding gloves. He would go and reach the convent, no matter what. He placed his hat upon his head, hoping that would at least keep the snow out of his eyes, as it just started snowing, again. Athos slowly made it downstairs, already exhausted by the small activities he just did. It took him over half an hour before he finally managed to properly saddle his horse. Athos brought his horse outside before he mounted, with the help of a small step stool.

The streets of Paris were empty. Even the beggars seemed to have found a spot out of the wind and snow. It indeed would have been quite foolish to go out in such bad weather. The lone musketeer bounced along in the saddle as the horse slowly trotted over the sand path. It was because of the trees that lined the way, for everything was covered with a thick layer of snow. It had been a long time since it had been this cold. He could still remember one winter from when he was still a little lad, that the villagers had come and beg at their door for food. It would not be a good time for riots to form in the city. Athos mused. It was already dark when Athos reached Guillaumot. Guided by the few windows that when he looked inside, there was a nice fire burning, he eventually reached the convent, absolutely exhausted. Carefully Athos brought his horse to the gate and knocked, while he tried to stay upright in the saddle. Eventually a familiar face opened a small hatch on the gate, to see who had knocked so late in the evening.

"Bonjour Frère Floris." Athos greeted after he pulled the shawl away from his face.

"What is your business?" Brother Floris asked as he shivered in the cold.

"I am Athos of the King's Musketeers." Athos started. "I have come to call for aid."

"Dismount, then you may come in." The brother decided, feeling too cold and tired to deal with this like they were now.

"Merci." Athos said, shivering himself. He slowly let himself slide from the saddle, before he lead his horse inside. The gate closed with a snap behind them, before aided with a small lantern, brother Floris took them to the stables.

"Why would a King's Musketeer call upon our help?"

"You have aided us before." Athos said. The tired man stumbled over to the straw pile and collapsed upon it. "I had rather hoped you were willingly to help us again."

"Us?" The brother asked as he watched as he horse drew closer to his master and gently nudged the man with his nose.

"Aramis." Athos blurted out before he lost consciousness.

-Musketeer-

"Athos?" A gentle voice called him. He shivered as he unconsciously pulled the quilt tighter around him. "You are almost there, come, awaken." The gentle voice urged him yet again. When Athos finally opened his eyes, he blearily looked up at the soon to be familiar face. "There you go." The voice said with a little chuckle before she walked around the small room, lightening two more candles.

"Soeur Justine?" Athos asked as she turned to him again.

"Oui." She confirmed as she returned to his side with a cup of water. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be well when we get back to the Garrison." Athos replied after he took a sip from the offered water.

"Would you mind to explain why you came here in this awful weather, clearly ill yourself?"

"All of the musketeers are ill. We have a doctor, but he is getting exhausted and clearly cannot care for so many at once."

"I understand your concerns." Justine nodded after a moment. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"Give us a hand if you can spare them."

"I shall go and speak with my brothers and sisters to see who is willingly to come." Athos nodded and Justine took the cup away. The woman started to tuck him in again. "Now go and sleep as I go and speak with my brothers and sisters."

"Merci." Athos replied before his eyes closed on his own account. When Athos awoke again, the room was filled with the bright light of day.

"Good afternoon, Athos." Brother Floris greeted as he noticed that Athos finally awoke.

"How long have I slept?" Athos asked as he sat up. He still felt weary, but a little more rested.

"You slept for half a day. In between we made preparations. Four of us come with you to the Garrison." Floris informed him.

"I will be ever grateful for your help." Athos nodded.

"If you dress now, we probably will be able to reach the Garrison before the dark." Floris said as he handed Athos his clothes.

"Merci." He replied and slowly started to dress. Why had he chosen to dress in so many pieces? Athos mused as he started to pull on a second shirt. Once dressed, he followed Floris downstairs where the man sat down at the only table that had some earthwork upon it.

"Have something to eat and drink before we go." Athos nodded and sat down. He ate some warm porridge with a glass of fresh milk. He was not too hungry, but he knew he had to eat if he wanted to keep up his strength. Floris also started to eat, and was soon joined by a young male.

"Pierre." The young lad introduced himself. Athos gave him a small nod. When they were about to finish, Justine and Lis joined them.

"Are we ready to go?" Lis asked, carrying two bags.

"I am ready." Floris said as he stood and took the bags from Lis. "Where is Justine?"

"She will meet us in front of the stables in a little bit. She said she had forgotten something she needed to bring." Lis said as Pierre also stood. Athos swallowed the last bit of milk.

"Then Let us go before it turns dark." He agreed. Once inside the stables, Pierre and Floris made quick work of saddling the five horses, as Athos' horse gently nuzzled his hand. With a small smile, the musketeer gently stroked the horse.

"You are already ready to go?" Justine asked when she found four out of five horses already saddled.

"Oui." Pierre responded before he started to pull on his gloves. Athos nodded and managed to mount with a little bit of difficulty. After a moment they passed through the gate of the convent.

"Athos?" Lis' voice drifted to him.

"Oui?" Athos answered after a moment, looking to his left to see the young woman riding next to him.

"Are you all right?" She gently asked with a curious glance in her eyes.

"I'll be okay as soon as we are back in the Garrison." Athos replied as he took off his head to shake off the layer of snow that had decided to settle upon there.

"Another hour or two before we will be in the outskirts of Paris." Floris called to them. Then it would still be two more hours before they would be back at the garrison.

"Merci." Athos replied before they continued to ride in silence. He really hoped that no one got worse during the two days he had been away.

The streets of Paris were empty. Snow piled high in the corners where the wind had blown it. Athos shivered as they passed the small houses where a curious eye followed the brave people that dared to go outside. It was getting dark when the five riders arrived at the gates of the Garrison. Floris dismounted to open the gates for the others, and closed them again when they were all in. "I will take care of the horses." He said as he held the bridle of Athos' horse so the ill man could safely dismount.

"Merci." Athos softly replied and waited on the others before he led them to the infirmary. Athos' eyes watered at the smell that hit him as soon as he opened the door. Warm air rushed out, accompanied with the sour smell of waste and vomit.

"Mon Dieu." Lis muttered under her breath before she tried a sash around her face in an attempt to ward off the smell before she stepped inside. "What was the name of the Doctor?" She asked as she turned back to the musketeer.

"Lemay." Athos replied as he also came inside and let his eyes wander through the room to look at everyone inside. It was full, too full for his liking. His eyes soon landed on his two brothers who were still asleep in their cots next to each other. Aramis lay curled up on his side, shivering under his quilt, while Porthos simply seemed asleep, even if he still looked a little pale. "Porthos?" Athos asked as he gently shook the large man.

"Is that Aramis?" Justine asked as she came to stand besides Athos.

"He was one of the first to fall ill." Athos nodded as he watched Porthos who slowly awoke.

"Athos?" Porthos asked as he blearily looked up at the two figures.

"I have returned from the convent with help." Athos explained as he gestured to Justine next to him. Porthos gave a small nod.

" 'Mis?" Porthos groaned a little as he propped up himself. As Porthos looked at his friend, he found him asleep. Athos turned to Aramis as well and gently shook his shoulder.

"Aramis?" He called. Aramis softly groaned and made an attempt to free his hand so he could push away the other hand that was pushing his shoulder. "None of that now."  
" 'Thos.…" Aramis muttered as another shiver took him.

"I am here." Athos soothed as he ran his hand over Aramis' cheek, finding the man way too hot. After a moment, a pair of dark, glassy eyes looked up at him. "You want something to drink?" Athos asked before he went to seek a bowl with some fresh water. Normally Athos would not have protested if he needed to go and draw water from the well, but now it seemed like a very heavy task. Not to mention that he had to get outside again…

"Put him down here. I will do the other things that need to be done." Floris softly said as he and Pierre lowered a strange lump in a pile of snow.

"What are you doing?" Athos asked as he put the bucket of icy water in the snow as he looked at the eerily human shaped form in the sheet.  
"Several of the men did not make it, I fear." Floris softly said, making a cross in prayer. "We put them down here until someone can get them for a proper burial."

"How many?" Athos asked as he felt his blood drain from his face.  
"Three so far." Floris said and took the bucket. "Take a moment for yourself." He advised. Athos followed the man back inside, and watched for a moment as Pierre wrapped another cadet in the sheets of the bed he had been sleeping before he left them.

"Athos." Porthos called and waved him over. The darker-skinned man now sat up, now looking quite awake. Athos sat down on Porthos' cot and looked at Aramis, who was awake, but seemingly somewhere far away as his eyes were open, but focussed upon a vague point at the other side of the infirmary. "What's going on?" Porthos asked, giving Athos' thigh a nudge with his foot.  
"Three of them, dead." Athos said, before he remembered why he had gone out in the first place. He took the bucket from where Floris had put it down, and filled a pitcher before he returned to Aramis' side. He filled two cups before he soaked a rag in the pitcher.

"Cold." Aramis moaned as the icy water touched his sweaty brow and before long soaked his shirt.

"I know it is cold, it is for your own good." Athos softly said back, none of the words actually reaching him. The sick musketeer weakly tried to bat away Athos' hands, only making Porthos snort.

"Non, mon ami." Aramis muttered as a shiver took him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"We are both here, 'Mis. Not goin' anywhere." Porthos loudly called. They did not need a savoy-themed nightmare for the musketeer. Athos gently continued to wipe and refresh the cloth, at some point soaking the man's shirt completely.

"Give me my blanket back, Porthos." Aramis muttered after a while, making a blind grasp for his blanket.

"Open your eyes for me, 'Mis." Porthos called as he scrambled from his cot, going to sit on his knees next to Aramis' bed.

"My blanket, Porthos." Aramis groaned as he slowly peeled his eyes open, looking a lot more coherent than a hour ago. Porthos wiped the soaked curls out of the other man's face.

"I did not take it from you. You had to cool down, mon ami." Porthos said, his voice a soothing deep rumble.

" 'M cold." Aramis complained as a shiver took him.

"Better be cold for a bit now." Athos gently said as he took a cup with the now slightly warmed up water. "Can you drink a bit?"

"I am thirsty." Aramis gave a small nod, and with a little help of Porthos, he managed to sit up so he could drink. The musketeer gulped down three cups of water before his thirst was quenched. With a groan he flopped back on his cot. "Can I have my blanket now?"

"If you are goin' to ask for it one more time…" Porthos ground out. Athos gave him a little sad smile, before tucking a thin sheet over the Musketeer's shoulders.

"I am afraid this will have to do for now. Try to go and sleep." Athos softly said. "I also want you back to bed, mon ami." He said as he turned to Porthos, who was still on his knees next to Aramis' cot.

"I already feel a lot better." Porthos protested, enlightening a little smirk from Aramis.

"You might be feeling better, but you are not healed yet. It is not a good thing if you would become ill again because you think you are better when you are not." Athos argued back.

"See, I was tellin' you." Porthos said to Aramis, who let out a soft chuckle.

"All right, you win." Aramis replied with another chuckle. Porthos slowly climbed to his feet and squeezed Aramis' shoulder before he went back to his own cot. Even if Porthos was feeling better now, they still had a long way to go... Athos mused as he straightened and looked around the infirmary, before his eyes fell on Treville's cot.

**-A/N Hello dear readers, I hope you are all still well. Porthos is already feeling a little better, but that cannot be said for our poor captain. My stories are now also upon the AO3. Have a great day and leave a review!-**


	12. Chapter 12

Athos slowly made it over to Treville's cot. Small lines of pain were edged on the worn face of the man as he sat down on the side of the bed. A mild rash was present under his grey stubble. He sought out a cloth and come water, gently dabbing the hot skin of the captain, making him stir. Athos stood after a little bit, he had to get the salve for the rash.

"Aramis?" Athos softly asked as he was back at their friend's bedside. "How is your rash?"

"It is still there, but not really itchy anymore." Aramis replied with a little frown.

"You know where Lemay keeps the ointment?"

"In the backroom I believe, you should ask him yourself."

"Merci." Athos nodded before he went to the backroom where he found Justine and Lemay.

"Can I do anything for you, Athos?" Justine asked as she looked up. Lemay almost looked like he was asleep, sitting upright.

"The ointment for the rash?" Athos asked as he softly closed the door behind him.

"On the table…" Lemay's voice sounded as he cracked open an eye.

"Mind to point out which I need to use?" Athos asked as his eyes scanned the table but there were like thirty bottles and jars upon the table. Lemay was dead on his feet, not even managing to summon the strength to get back on his feet. Luckily, Justine was able to hand him the correct jar.

"Who is coming down with a rash?" Lemay asked, cracking an eye open, again.

"Captain Treville." Athos said and put the jar down on the table again. "Justine?" He asked and was about to explain what he wanted, but it seemed like Justine had already guessed what he planned. Together they heaved the doctor on his feet, supporting him on both sides, walking him over to the small cot in the corner. Even before Justine had tucked him in, Lemay was fast asleep.

"I will go and see to the captain then." Athos said as he walked back to the table, picking up the jar.

"I will go and see how the others are doing, I believe Lemay does not need my supervision." Justine said, giving him a little smile before following the musketeer through the door.

"Athos?" Treville's sleep filled voice asked when the musketeer reached his bedside.

"I have returned with help." Athos gave a little smile as he sat down on the edge of the cot. "How do you feel?"

"Awful." Jean said, trying to sit up. There was no need to hide how he felt right now. Athos helped the man, propping up a little with two pillows before pouring a cup of water. "Merci." He softly sighed after he quenched his thirst. "What are you doing?"

"Treating your rash." Athos replied as he cupped Treville's left cheek before applying the vile smelling goo on the red spots. "Do not touch it." He warned before he went to wipe his own hand on his breeches before closing the jar again.

"How many people did you bring?" Treville asked after a moment, seeing that several people hurried through the halls.

"Two brothers and two sisters from Guillaumot's convent came with me."

"Good." Treville thoughtfully said. "Where is Lemay?" He asked after a little bit in when he did not spot the doctor.

"Asleep in the backroom. He was falling asleep, sitting up straight." Athos answered. "Is there anything I can do for you? Provide you with?"

"How are you doing, Athos?"

"I hate to admit that I have to slow down for a bit, lest I wish to end up next to you on a bedroll." Athos said and ran a hand through his hair. He felt exhausted. He would go and retire, maybe sleep for a week like Lemay if he was allowed.

"If you do not feel too ill, could you go to the palace to see how Louis is doing?" Jean replied after a moment. "I need to know if the Red Guards have taken over the positions of the Musketeers."

"That will be no problem. I shall ride tomorrow if I feel well enough." Athos nodded. He'd rather not have the Red Guards protect the king, but there was little else he could do about that then wait.

"What are they…" Treville started, but halfway through the sentence he realised what was going on. "How many?" He then asked with a hoarse voice.

"At least four." Athos softly replied. Jean sighed deeply.

"How is Victor. He was the first to get ill."

"I-" Athos started, but stopped when he noticed the very first cot was empty. "I believe he did not make it." He softly ended.

"That is a shame, he was a good lad." Jean softly said.

"I did not know him, but if I have the time, I shall write to their families, it would only be fair they will know as well." Athos replied with a little sigh. "Now you should go and rest again, then I can see if they still need my help, or that I can go to sleep as well."

"I have little choice in the matter." Treville replied with a little grimace as the musketeer helped him lie down again. Athos made sure the captain was comfortable before he walked up Floris and Pierre who entered the infirmary again.

"Is there anything I can do? Otherwise I would like to retire for the night." Athos asked, looking at both brothers.

"I think it is best if you retire." Floris said. "We will manage in here, and you have to be careful if you do not want to grow ill. Pierre, if you please."

"Mind to show me your room? Then I can get you if we need an extra pair of hands." Pierre said, giving the musketeer a little smile.

"Then I bid you a good night." Athos said with a curt nod before he stepped past Floris. Athos could not help but shiver when the frosty air hit him. As quickly as he could, he walked through the thick layer of snow that had formed in the court yard. "This is my room." He turned to the young brother that had silently followed him.

"Will you be okay?" Pierre asked as he ushered the man in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I am a grown man. I believe I can care for myself."

"No need to be offended." Pierre softly said before he went make a fire in the fireplace. Athos silently was very grateful for the lad warming his room as he sat down on his cot, undoing himself from his boots and his many socks.

"The cot is empty, if you seek a quiet place to sleep." Athos softly offered, gesturing to the other cot.

"Merci, I will go and see if the others will be all right, and if they are, I will be back in a few minutes." Pierre said before he slipped from the room. When Pierre came back into Athos' room, he found that the man had just managed to shed every layer of clothing.

"In the chest at the foot of the bed, there will be some blankets. If you have one left, I would like to borrow one." Pierre nodded and made sure the fire was fuelled. Then he made the empty cot before he covered Athos with a spare blanket. The moment he was in the cot, a sudden tiredness washed over him. Within five minutes, both men were fast asleep.

-Brother-

Pierre awoke the next morning with first light. It took him a moment before he remembered where he was. He allowed a small smile to play on his lips as he found Athos, still deep asleep in his own cot. He softly tiptoed to the fireplace, rekindling the fire, very glad the room had a wooden floor instead of a stone one. Once the fire was going again, he went to dress himself. After he checked that Athos was okay, he made it back to the infirmary.

"Good morning, Pierre. Did you have a good night?" Lis cheerfully asked when she noticed the young man had joined her.

"I had a good night." Pierre nodded. "Athos is still asleep. What can I do to help you?"

"Floris spoke to me that he thought it was best to have the deceased buried as soon as possible." Lis very softly said. "We need someone to get coffins and dig holes for them. I am sure Porthos or Athos could help you identify those we will lay to rest."

"I will go and ride out so see if someone could built them." Pierre nodded.

"But on a happier note, I think you can go and help out in the kitchens. I quite forgot his name already… came in asked what we wanted to have for breakfast."

"Then I will go and seek the kitchen." Pierre said, offering her a little smile before he went back out again. It was not hard to find the kitchen as it was besides the infirmary and Athos' room currently the only heated builing in the garrison. "Good morning?" He asked as he went inside, the smell of fresh baked bread made his stomach rumble.

"Good day, can I help you?" Serge asked as he looked up from his chopping board.

"I came here to ask if I might be able to help you?" Pierre gave the man a smile, looking around the dimly lit kitchen.

"I still have a lot of dishes, if you would like to make yourself useful."

"If that would help you, I do not mind." Pierre replied and went to get some well water.

"have you finished?' Serge curiously asked when he had finished preparing breakfast for everyone in the infirmary.

"I have." Pierre replied as he went to dry off his hands. "What do you need me to carry for you?" Serge motioned to the crate he put on the table.

"Add the cups you have washed, then you can walk to the infirmary." Serge instructed as he put two large bottles filled with tea in the crate before he went to fill a basket with the fresh bread. He took a second basket with waybread before he followed Pierre to the infirmary. As they entered, Floris, Lis and Justine were busy rousing all the sleeping people, ready to receive their breakfast. Pierre put the crate down on a small table before he went to pour cups as Serge went to hand a mug and a slice of bread to everyone around. Once everyone was provided, he had some time to have breakfast as well.

"Serge? Do you need me to visit the market for groceries?" He offered.

"You should see if you can bring some oats. We can make porridge with them for an easy meal." Justine offered.

"Nothing you do need to take care of, lad." Serge said before he went to collect all the dirty cups, to be washed again. Now it would be time for Pierre to address the less fun part of his chores for today…

-Musketeers-

Athos came down to the infirmary around noon. He felt more rested then he had the last few days, even if he did not feel really well yet.

"Look who had finally turned around to come and see us." Porthos said with a big smile, beaming up to him.

"How are you feeling?" Athos asked as he walked up to the man, noticing Aramis was curled up, still fast asleep.

"I'd rather hope your friends are goin' to let me go home." Porthos replied.

"I think for that you are ate the mercy of our brothers and sisters, or Lemay for the matter." Athos frowned. "Justine? How is Lemay?" He asked the sister that was closest to him.

"Last time I checked, he was still fast asleep. If he does not awaken before dinner, I shall awaken him to have something to eat."

"Merci." Athos nodded. "And you have been taking care of our marksman?"

"Oui. Nothin' more but wipin' his face with a wet cloth." Athos nodded and sat down on the side of Aramis' cot, gently shaking Aramis' shoulder. After a moment, Aramis softly moaned, cracking open an eye.

"Wha..?" Aramis muttered before he turned to go and lie upon his back.

"Good afternoon, Aramis. How do you feel?" Athos asked as he took the wet cloth that Porthos held out for him.

"I am overdue for a bath." Aramis muttered under his breath as he let Athos dab at his hot skin.

"We will run you a nice and hot one with some expensive soap as soon as you feel better." Athos offered with a little smile when Aramis cracked upon an eye again to look at him.

"That sounds good." Aramis agreed before he tried to prop himself up a bit. Porthos quickly helped, offering his own pillow to support his ailing friend. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Here you go." Athos said as he poured a cup of water before giving it to Aramis.

"Merci." Aramis replied before he drowned the cup, giving Athos a tired smile as he refilled the cup. Once he had finished that, Athos took the cup back as Aramis sank back in the pillows. "Are there already people getting better?"

"Besides from Porthos? I do not dear to say." Athos gently said.

"How- how is Victor, and his friend?" When Athos did not immediately responded Aramis added; "He was here first, before we went to deliver the letter."

"I know Victor." Athos softly said. "I was trying to think of a way to tell you he passed away the day before yesterday." Aramis gave a small nod before he closed his eyes before making a cross, making a quick prayer under his breath.

"How long until I have to say goodbye?" Aramis asked after a little while, his voice hoarse and eyes moist.


	13. Chapter 13

_"How long until I have to say goodbye?" Aramis asked after a little while, his voice hoarse and eyes moist._

"That is absolute rubbish." Porthos ground out.

"You think you can get a priest doing my last rites over about a week?" Aramis asked, ignoring Porthos.

"You need no last rites."

"Aramis." Athos gently called the attention of the marksman. "You will pull though this. You have Porthos and I taking care of you. That is something Victor missed and will make sure that that will make the difference."

"I can't argue with that." Aramis replied with a little smile, even if it did not reach his eyes.

"You will see." Athos said and gently patted Aramis' thigh. "If Porthos is all better, we might move you back to your room."

"You'd think Justine and Floris would agree with that?"

"I will ask in a little bit." Athos nodded as he accepted a tray with food and drinks from Serge. "Merci." Athos thanked him before he put the tray on Aramis lap, handing some bread and a mug to Porthos before taking some himself, leaving about half of everything for Aramis. The marksman obediently ate something but was not able to finish all Athos had left him.

"You can have it." Aramis said as he took up his mug to drink his tea. Athos and Porthos shared the remaining bread.

"It is time for me to go again. Captain Treville asked me to go and visit the palace to see if King Louis can handle the protection of the Red Guards." Both Porthos and Aramis grimaced at that.

"How's Treville doin'?" Porthos asked as his gaze shifted to the cot containing the captain.

"Still quite ill. He developed a rash as well." Athos softly said.

"If I can get to my room, can we take Treville as well?" Aramis softly asked.

"We can ask, I suppose it will be no problem, even if we need to drag another cot over to your room." Athos gave a shrug before he stood. "I will be back around dinner-time." He promised before he exited the infirmary, going to saddle his horse.

"Can I help you?" Gabriel asked as soon as he set foot in the stables. It was cold in here, as small clouds formed with every breath.

"I need my horse saddled." Athos replied before he walked up to the box with his horse, gently patting him before taking him out. Gabriel helped him quickly saddle his horse. Thirty minutes later he found himself in front of the gate to the palace, with two red guards that were not inclined to let him through.

"Let me pass." Athos demanded as his horse uneasily shifted beneath him, obviously smelling the trouble.

"You have no business here. Go back to your little captain, telling him the Cardinal has everything under control." One of the Red Guards said, not even bothering to hide the grin that spread over his features, being able to tell a musketeer off.

"I'd rather settle this peacefully, but I have no problem drawing my sword if I need to." Athos said, turning his horse a full circle.

"We will see if you are a brave without the two other little musketeers that follow you around." The other Red Guard sneered, drawing his rapier. Athos slipped from the saddle before he drew his own rapier. The musketeer had a hard time keeping the two Red Guards on distance. Athos would not be Athos if he managed to outsmart the guards with some tactics, gaining the upper hand. After ten more minutes, Athos was exhausted, but he managed to win their little skirmish. With one boot one the chest of one of the guards, he glared at the other guard.

"Are you going to let me pass now?"

"Oui, please let me up now." The guard on the stones asked. Athos stepped back, removing his boot from the man's chest, going to fetch his horse. Once he returned, the guards had opened the gate and let him pass without a word.

"I will be back in a little bit." Athos told the stable hand before handed the reins over. Then he made his way over and into the palace, looking for the king. He felt rather annoyed that the palace seemed overrun by Red Guards. They glared, but luckily did not stop him as he walked through the hallways, looking for the king.

"I have matters to discuss with the king." Athos told the two Red Guards that stood in front of the double doors that led to the personal chambers of the king.

"The king will see no one. If you need an audience, you can request it via official ways. Without the correct papers we cannot let you gain access."

"I am here on behalf of Jean Treville, Captain of his majesty's Musketeers." Athos replied with a raised eyebrow. He would behead the Cardinal personally if he had to argue any more with his annoying guards. He unfortunately had no such luck. Athos was about to draw his weapon when the door behind the guards clicked, before it slowly opened.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Louis asked as he fully opened his door. He wanted to know why these people had been interrupting his day with shouts.

"Your majesty." Athos greeted with a bow. "I have come here on behalf of Captain Treville." He quickly explained before the Red Guards could.

"What was the ruckus about then?"

"They would not let me pass, your majesty."

"What are you waiting for then?" Louis asked as if it explained the world, stepping away from the door. With a quick nod, he slipped past the Red Guards and closed the door behind him.

"How are you doing, your majesty?" Athos asked as he looked at the rather dressed-up man as if he would have a feast or was expecting some important guests.

"I am well, even if I grow more bored every minute I am in here." Louis answered with a dramatic sigh as he sat down in front of the fireplace. "You came here on behalf of Treville. What is it he wanted?"

"He was concerned about your well being and how everything went here under the protection of the Red Guards."

"It is not ideal, but it is better than no protection." Louis quietly said. "When are the Musketeers coming back? And even more important, why are you here on behalf of Treville instead of himself?"

"Treville is ill as well, like every other musketeer but me."

"That is very unfortunate." Athos quietly spoke with the king for a while, giving the man some much needed relief of almost isolation with a mostly empty court. After almost two hours and a few glasses of fine wine later, Athos excused himself. Slowly he made his way through the halls, ignoring the Red Guards that seemed to be everywhere.

"Athos, please wait." A voice called, making the musketeer stop. When he turned around, he found Queen Anne hurrying towards him. "It is good to see you." She said when she had caught up to him. Athos knew the queen was not really interested in his well being if she could ask about Aramis.

"It is an honour to be graced in your presence, your majesty." Athos said with a small bow. "Aramis is not any better than the last time we met."

"That is very unfortunate." Anne softly replied, her face falling at the news. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"There is little you can do." Athos softly said. "It is too dangerous for you to visit the infirmary. We cannot endanger your health and risk getting the King ill as well in the progress." Anne was about to snort at that. "But I believe it would bring Aramis some much needed distraction."

"I will get a horse saddled this instance, I will go and dress in something more suitable for riding." Anne almost eagerly said.

"We plan to move Aramis back to his room from the infirmary in the next couple of days if Porthos is healthy again. We both can care for him there. Once he is back it will be best if you visit." Athos thoughtfully said. "I will come and get you when we are ready to receive you. Then you also do not need to travel alone."

"Merci, that is very thoughtful of you. I shall eagerly await your return."

"I shall return soon." Athos promised. "Have a good day." He greeted before he made his way back. He arrived back at the infirmary when Serge came out carrying a small cauldron with stew. Pierre helped out, serving the bowls. Porthos and Aramis were both awake, even if Aramis seemed on the verge of falling asleep. Porthos gave him a little smile and made place so he could sit as well.

"How did it go?" Porthos asked between two bites of his stew.

"I had to beat two Red Guards, the whole palace is flooded with them…" Athos shook his head and continued to tell about his afternoon. Lis soon came to clean up, also taking the time to wipe down Aramis' face. "You have a moment when you finished?" Athos asked before she walked away.

"I will be with you in a moment." Lis promised, and ten minutes later she joined them again. "What is it you need?"

"We would like to move Aramis back to his room. That is of course if Porthos is healthy enough to help me take care of him."

"Porthos can return to his room, yes." Lis agreed. "But I do not really understand why you would take Aramis out of here."

"We believe Aramis will feel more at ease in his room, besides, there is absolutely no room in here for us to stay. Then there also will be two more beds free, for others."

"Do not forget Aramis wanted to bring Jean as well." Porthos chimed it.

"I will go and speak to Justine and Floris about this. I shall get back to you when we made a decision with Lemay's word counting as well." Lis said with a nod. "If there is anything, do not hesitate to call me."

"Merci." Athos responded.

"Well, then I'll be goin' back to Aramis' and my room tomorrow." Porthos said with a nod. He had asked Justine this morning if he was allowed back to his room since he was feeling fine. She had checked him and indeed cleared him for duty like Lemay would have said. He really hoped they were allowed to move Aramis with them tomorrow.

"That sounds good, I will help you made the room ready for Aramis' arrival."

"I had expected nothing less." Athos replied as he smirked at the other man before he arose. "It is time for you to settle, I will go and speak with Treville for a moment."

"Good night, and not too much wine." Porthos said before he settled himself on his cot and watched as Athos walked the other row of cots, sitting down on the side of Treville's cot.

"Good evening, Athos." Jean greeted him. The captain looked rather sleepy, no doubt someone had given him something numbing for his headache.

"How are you feeling?" Athos softly asked.

"Not any different then you asked yesterday."

"I had the chance to visit King Louis this afternoon." Athos said with a nod. "He was rather bored with an empty court. The Red Guards were rather protective, or rather offensive to a lone musketeer."

"What are you trying to say?" Treville asked as he tried to prop himself up a little.

"Firstly, the musketeers at the gate to the palace would not let me through. They challenged me and I beat them both before they granted me access. Once I had arrived at the King's quarters, they neither would just let me pass, claiming they suddenly needed official papers before they would let me through. We apparently made such a noise Louis himself came to see what was the problem, and he effortlessly invited me in once he recognised me."

'Well if I need you to go there again, I shall make sure you have an official document, to avoid all this again. Everything was well then?"

"Oui. Louis cannot wait until we can take our places at the palace again."

"That is good to hear…"

"I shall leave you be so you can go and rest." Athos said and gave the man a little smile before he arose. "Have a good night."

"A good night to you, Athos." Jean nodded, and even before he had left the sick hall, Treville was fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days past before Justine and Floris finally agreed to let Aramis return to his room. Not that Aramis was feeling any better yet, but with a little help of Treville, they managed to convince them.

"Porthos?" Aramis asked confused when the man started to wrap him in his quilt. Justine had not allowed him to have it, in fear of his fever rising. Yes, now Porthos was wrapping him rather tightly.

"Just lay still." Porthos chided as he took a second blanket, making sure he also covered the majority of Aramis' head, who was now swaddled like a new-born babe. "Are you ready to get back to your room?" Athos asked as he appeared on the other side.

"Is that the reason you wrapped me up like this?"

"It is freezing like hell." Porthos ground out. In his dark eyes, Aramis could clearly read the concern and protectiveness. Porthos gently gathered the tall musketeer in his arms, cradling him close as he let Athos escort him. He was the strongest of all three, but he was very certain he could not carry Treville up the stairs. After a minute, He lowered Aramis back to his own bed, in his room. The fireplace was blazing, and third cot stood cramped up against the wall next to the door along with the usual table with chairs and chests.

"Merci." Aramis offered the burly man a little smile.

"One moment, then I'll tuck you in." Porthos said as he straightened himself. Once Aramis was all tucked in with his quilt he asked; "Will you be all right for a few moments?"

"I'll be fine, Porthos. Go and get Treville up here."

"Don't even think of movin'." Porthos warned before he slipped out of the room, where Athos was waiting for him.

"Is Aramis okay?" Athos asked as he went down the stairs.

"I think he is happy to be back in his room." Porthos agreed as he walked with Athos back to the infirmary.

"Thank you for the help, Pierre." Athos said as they joined the side where Jean sat on the side of the cot, with his boots on his feet and a very heavy fur-lined cloak over his shoulders.

"I do hope it will help you both recover." Pierre nodded before he helped the captain to his feet. Treville was not really steady, but supported by one musketeer on either side of him. He slowly managed back to Aramis' room, even if he nearly passed out twice while trying to climb the stairs. Treville was exhausted by the time he was tucked into the bed of Porthos.

"Go sleep." Porthos told the man who was fighting his sleep right now. "Athos and I keep watch." Porthos tightly held the captain's hand as he watched the man fall asleep.

"What do we do now?" Athos asked after Porthos had tucked the man's arm under the blanket as well.

" 'M gonna sleep as well." Aramis muttered as he had watched them.

"That sounds like a good idea." Porthos agreed and sat down next to Athos on the third cot they managed to get into the room.

"In a few days, I will go and get Anne for a field trip to the Garrison." Athos said when he was very sure Aramis was asleep. He did not want to blow the surprise.

"No doubt Aramis would like to see her. 'M not goin' to restrain him when he hears it."

"No need for that, mon ami. She will only visit this room." Athos winked before he went to look for a bottle of wine.

-Musketeers-

Three days past when it seemed they had all settled in a routine. They would eat all meals together, either Porthos or Athos staying with them all the time. They napped whenever they were allowed. Either Justine, Lis or Floris would come and check upon them twice a day.

"I will go and see how the king is doing." Athos announced after breakfast.

"If you give me a quill and some paper, I shall sign you a note." Treville said as he watched the two Musketeers.

"Merci, give me a moment." Athos replied, even if he knew he would not need it, especially not after the last visit. Athos quickly went to Treville's study to gather the supplies before he returned. Another five minutes later, and he was in possession of a small, by Treville written note that stated he was go to where ever he liked. "Merci." Athos said again. "I shall make sure I will be back before dinner."

"I'll keep watch." Porthos agreed with a nod before he got up to stoke the fire. "Mind to get firewood first?"

"I'll put it outside the door." Athos gave a small nod before he fitted his hat and pulled on his gloves. Athos went to the stables first to tell Gabriel to saddle his horse before he walked up the stairs four times with his arms full of split wood. That at least would last until tomorrow morning before they had to get new wood, at easliest. When he returned to the stables, Gabriel was almost finished. Several minutes later, Athos was already walking to the still empty streets of Paris. Now that the worst of the winter weather seemed to be over, several small vendors set up their small shops again. He knew the long days in the cold were about as bad as the really hot ones.

The Red Guards at the gate did not cause any trouble as it were the same one as last time, and they were not looking to get their ass beaten again by the Musketeer. The Red Guards at the doors in front of the kings quarters were not that easy to convince, not even with the note of Treville. After a bit of quarrelling, they let Athos through. He spent a good two hours keeping the King company. He eventually left with a letter for Treville as well as a letter to Lemay. Then it was finally time to go and find Queen Anne. It was one of the Queen's maids that showed him the way to her quarters and let him in.

"Athos!" Anne almost exclaimed before she reined in herself, knowing several maids were around that could hear everything.

"I have come as promised. I shall take you for a ride you desired."

"Merci, Athos. I shall go and dress.' Anne said and with the help of her maid, she quickly dressed in something more comfortable to ride in. Thirty minutes later they both stood in the stables, waiting for a horse to be saddled. Soon enough, Anne and Athos were on their way, making it through the barely cleaned streets of Paris.

"At such cold winters, I sometimes wish I was back in Spain." Anne softly said as she looked around.

"I fear I can do little about that. The only thing you might be able to do that is asking if you could do on a diplomatic visit back to your family." Athos mused.

"Maybe." Anne thoughtfully replied, but usually it would already be too late, as the passes would be snowed under long before het cold set in. The remaining of the ride was filled by the muffled clip-clops of the hooves and the occasional creak of the leather gear.

"Well, welcome to the Garrison." Athos invited as he jumped out of the saddle to open the gate.

"Merci." Anne said with a smile before she passed him. Gabriel already stood waiting for them, having heard the gate open. He soon took both horses to take care of them as Athos took Anne to Aramis' room.

"Good day, your majesty." Porthos greeted with a nod when the Queen stepped inside, followed by Athos.

"How are you fairing, your majesty?" Treville asked from his cot, propping up himself a little.

"I am going well, thank you for your concern, Jean. I hope you will be fairing better soon as well." Anne said with a little smile before she turned her attention to who she had come for. Athos gently took her cloak before he sat down on the side of Aramis' bed.

"How ill is he?" Anne softly asked after a pregnant silence.

"Very ill. Several cadets and even a musketeer we have already lost to this illness. Aramis himself fears he is next, which we obviously work very hard for so he will not be next."

"Are there more things I can do but serve as a distraction for him?"

"For now I do not think so." Athos shook his head and handed her a wet cloth.

"Very well, I shall see what I can do." Anne nodded and gently tried to cool down the feverish musketeer. It did not take long before Aramis started to stir, unconsciously leaning into the presence of the cold cloth. After a little bit he carefully opened his eyes, but now, not Porthos' or Athos' face swam into view, but that belonging to an angel.

"I must be dreaming." Aramis muttered under his breath as he watched Anne.

"That must be a good dream then." Anne gently said. Aramis' hands shook lightly as he raised his hand to grasp the hand that was mopping his brow. Anne took away the cloth before she took Aramis' hand in her own, only for Aramis to have it kissed. Even half coherent the musketeer tried to charm the Queen. Athos raised his brow as he looked to Porthos, who rolled his eyes in response.

"You have to go and get better for me." She gently caressed Aramis' flushed cheek. "I do not think I can stand the Red Guards any longer." Aramis' eyes grew big at that.

"We must do something about that!" He exclaimed as he tried to struggle up right.

"No, you must not." Anne said alarmed. "You need to get better, that is what you must do. You should not worry about me."

"You should not worry about me." Aramis replied and tried to sent up a bright smile, but that failed miserably. Porthos came to aid and gently pushed the marksman back into the pillows.

"Keep calm, 'Mis." He warned. Aramis deeply sighed at that.

"I don't want to keep calm, I have kept calm long enough." Aramis bitterly said.

"Oh, Aramis." Anne gently said. "I know feeling ill is never fun, but it is better to stay put and heal instead of going and doing things while you are not better yet. That will only make it worse." She gently soothed. "I will go and put up a candle in every single church for you and pray like I have done every night before bed so you can get well again."

"Merci. I have not prayed in a very long time." Aramis solemnly said, hanging his head in defeat at the kind words.

"I can pray with you if you like." Aramis gave a small nod at the offer before he once again struggled upright before he was once again stopped by Porthos' heavy hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Porthos asked.

"What does it look like? I am getting on my knees to properly pray." Aramis snapped at his friend, mostly because he was growing tired already.

"Aramis, you are in no state to get out of bed, not even to pray." Athos intervened. "We can prop you up at bit, but you are not getting out of your bed." He ordered. How was Aramis so stubborn? Porthos put several pillows behind Aramis before he pushed the ill man back upon them. Anne sat down on the side of the bed after she had tucked the quilt back around Aramis. Taking both of his hot and sweaty hands in her own, she softly started her prayers. Athos gently tucked a rosary in their hands as Aramis joined her prayer. Treville quietly watched as the atmosphere shifted from a tense one to a more relaxed one. Aramis managed his soft prayers for a good half hour before his head started to lean more and more on his chest, and his words started to sound slurred. Anne by that time was not really praying anymore, still repeating the verses, but now watching the marksman. When she did not start the next verse, Aramis' head jerked up and slowly opened his eyes.

"Time to go and sleep." Anne softly said, rubbing her thumb over the back of Aramis' hand. She wrapped the rosary around Aramis' right hand before removing the pillows.

"I have slept so much the last few weeks, I do not wish to go and sleep yet." Aramis complained, even if he was barely keeping his eyes open.

"Do not fight it, Aramis. I shall soon come back to keep you company, even if you sleep through it."

"You must not let me sleep through it!" Anne simply chuckled.

"Go and sleep." She said again and took a cold wet cloth that Athos offered her. Aramis closed his eyes as Anne gently mopped his face and brow. He did not reopen them as he was fast asleep by the time she had finished. "Is he always like that when he is ill?" Anne asked when she was sure Aramis was fast asleep.

"Not only when he is ill, also when he got himself hurt again." Porthos replied.

"And he is a medic himself, right?"

"That makes it even worse, don't you think?" Athos replied with a raised eyebrow. Anne shook her head with a smile before she continued to mob Aramis. They sat in complete silence for a while before a knock sounded. Athos opened the door to find Serge standing there with a tray with four bowls of stew.

"Goog evening, lads." He greeted before Athos let him in. "Your majesty!" Serge exclaimed when his eyes fell upon the fair lady in the room, almost dropping his tray in the process, only to be saved by Athos' quick reflexes. Anne gave them a little smile.

"No need for formalities while I am here." She gently said when Serge went to bow, not sure which bow was thw correct one. Anne softly chuckled.

"At ease, Serge." Treville commanded, making the old musketeer stop with what he was trying before he took the tray back from Athos, dishing out the bowls.

"I fear I did not bring a bowl for you, your majesty, not that my food will be fit for your fine taste."

"I am sure your meals will taste just fine." Anne said with a nod as she took Aramis' bowl before taking a small bite. Anne gave a small nod and took another bite.

"I shall get a new bowl for Aramis then." Serge said with a small nod and returned several minutes with a new bowl. They once again thanked Serge.

"Your majesty, with the last light of the day fading. I believe it is best if we leave right now, otherwise we need to ride in the dark." Athos formally said as he put his empty bowl to the side.

"I believe that is for the best, I hope I will be back soon for a visit." She said as she put the bowl away, mostly finished. She quietly said goodbye to the still sleeping Aramis before letting Athos help her pin the cloak back over her shoulders. "Have a good night." Treville and Porthos chorused their goodbyes as well.

"I shall be back in about an hour." Athos told them before taking the Queen outside, and back to the palace.

" 'Mis?" Porthos called as he shook the musketeer's shoulder to awaken him. "Time for dinner." He called when Aramis moaned, obviously not wanting to awaken. After another firm shake of Porthos, Aramis finally opened his eyes, a little.

"I dreamt I got visited by an angel." Aramis dreamily whispered at Porthos. "She told me she would take good care of me…" Aramis voice trailed off before he promptly fell asleep again.

**-A/N I really hope you would like to leave me a review! This story would probably have one to two more chapters before the next story will come. Any idea now how you want me to introduce our handsome Gascon?-**


	15. Chapter 15

It was in the middle of the night when Porthos awoke by a noise. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark room as he got up with a soft grunt. He vowed he would never share a cot with anyone anymore as he shoved Athos' socked feet out of the way so he could get up. He threw a fresh block on the fire and stoked it, providing the small room with just enough light to see. Instinctively he walked over Aramis' cot, but it seemed Aramis was deeply asleep, not even feeling that hot for him to be uncomfortable.

Another soft moan filled the room and drew Porthos' attention to the other cot. Treville seemed rather uncomfortable with one leg half hanging from the cot, his sweaty face pressed into his pillow. The large musketeer quickly filled a bowl with fresh cold water before he drenched a cloth. As soon as he started to dab the sweaty skin, Treville's hand flew to his wrist. Glassy blue eyes flew open before they focussed upon Porthos.

"Cap'n?" Porthos asked as he looked a little confused at the man. " 'M not goin' to hurt you." Porthos gently removed the strong hand from his wrist and continued to cool down the man a little.

"Porthos?" Treville asked after a little bit, once again grabbing the man's wrist.

"Oui." Porthos said and put the cloth down. Treville let out a soft huff and let Porthos cool him down.

"Is there ever going to get an end to this?"

"You'll be better soon enough." Porthos kept bathing their captain's face with a cool cloth for most of the remaining night, even when the man had fallen back asleep.

"Everything okay?" Athos asked with a yawn after he awoke and found the other musketeer at the side of Treville.

"I might be too tired, but I think Treville's fever finally broke." Porthos said and put the cloth down once again. Athos came over and carefully felt Jean's brow to gauge the temperature.

"I do hope so. I am sure Lis will be able to confirm it." Athos looked up when a knock sounded on the door. "When you speak about the devil…" He said before he went to open the door.

"Good morning." Lis cheerfully greeted as she stepped in, followed by Serge who was carrying a whole tray filled with bowls of porridge. "How are we fearing this morning?" Porthos quickly summarised last night. "It indeed looks better." Lis said with a satisfied smile when she stepped away from Treville's cot. "Aramis' condition is unchanged, but that is not bad." Aramis blearily looked at them, softly thanking Serge when he handed him a bowl of porridge.

"How are things fairing in the infirmary?" Treville asked as he started eating from his bowl of porridge.

"We unfortunately lost another cadet and musketeer." Lis softly replied. Both Porthos and Athos silently winced at that. "But more are starting to better, and with a little bit of luck, several will be able to return to their rooms in a while.

"That unfortunate." Treville softly said.

"Alas, that leaves the task that I hope you two could fulfil."

"Digging graves." Athos said with a blank face.

"I fear so. I wished it would not be needed, let the lord bless us that they are the last." All of them hummed in agreement. "I have to go now; you know where to find me if you need anything." She offered before she slipped from the room, leaving the men to eat their breakfast.

-Musketeers-

Another week passed as finally the weather took a turn for the better. The sun flooded through the windows of the infirmary on a late afternoon.

"It looks like more of them are finally getting better." Lemay quietly said as he took a moment to look outside.

"Oui, I do hope the first one can return to his rooms in a week." Justine said with a nod. They stood in silence for a while, until someone entered the backroom.

"We have finished digging graves." Athos softly announced when both turned to see him.

"Floris shall go and help you bring them to their final resting place." Athos nodded and left them again. Once he stepped outside, Gabriel walked up to them, pulling a small cart. Together with Porthos, they loaded their comrades and cadets upon the cart. Ten, that were ten too many. With a heavy heart, the two musketeers and the brother pulled the cart to the small cemetery where they proceeded to lay their brothers to rest. Once all the coffins were properly buried, Floris started the appropriate rites. Both Porthos and Athos stood next to each other, Athos with his head to his chest, both watching the snow and dirt before their feet. Athos eventually joined into prayer, wincing as he remembered Aramis was not there with them. All three ended their prayer with an _Amen._

"I will take the cart back; take all the time you need." Floris kindly said and clasped both men on their shoulder before he took the cart and walked off.

"Merci." Porthos said with a nod before he looked up. "No even an honourable death in battle…" He watched the fresh earthen mounts. They would be provided with a cross in the upcoming week so they also could be remembered and mourned for by the others that were currently healing.

"Most of them have not even seen proper battle." Athos softly replied. "For some it might be a great relief, while for some it is a big shame."

"Life is not fair, nor will it ever be."

"No need to tell me." Athos replied and gave Porthos' shoulder a squeeze before he fitted his hat back on his head. "I am going back to Aramis; you need a moment longer?"

"I need to do somethin' else first." Porthos replied.

"What do you need to do?" Athos curiously asked as they started walking back.

"I need to run by the court for a bit." Porthos replied with a small grunt. Athos gave a small nod, knowing it was something he should let the large musketeer do.

"Then I shall await your return." Athos said with a nod, knowing he should not pry. Porthos gave a small nod before he turned and started walking in another direction.

"Aramis, please, you are not strong enough yet to be on your feet…" Athos heard Pierre plead as he approached the door to Aramis' room. Athos quietly slipped inside the room and found Aramis sitting up in his cot, without the support of several pillows. "Good lord, you have returned." Pierre sighed when his eyes fell on the musketeer. "If you will excuse me, I have other things to attend to." Athos never had seen anyone hurry out so fast as the young brother just had.

"What is going on?" Athos asked, a little confused.

"I wish to get out and have a breath of fresh air." Aramis huffed, glaring at the door.

"I do not think that is such a good idea just yet."

"Non. I am done with this." Aramis shook his head as he swung his feet over the edge of his cot, fighting a dizzy spell. Even though he was finally feeling a bit better, he was not nearly near getting out of bed healthy.

"Aramis." Athos warned, wishing Porthos was here right now. "I know you are tired of being in bed for so long, but you are not healthy enough to get up yet."

"Just hold your tongue." Aramis snapped back, his eyes flaming. He had to get outside, and he had to get there right now. Athos never truly had witnessed the wrath of the marksman, but he was very close to have it directed at himself. With trembling hands, Aramis pushed himself up from his cot, his knees almost instantly buckled, but he managed to catch himself, sitting back on the cot.

"Aramis…"

"Non!" Aramis gritted out from clenched teeth. "For the love of the good lord! I missed his birthday and slept through the celebrations of the new year! I have not even been outside in so long I wonder how the wind feels on my face!" As Aramis neared the end of the sentences, his voice grew louder and rougher. When Athos went to offer him some water, he deliberately knocked the cup out of Athos' hands.

"Aramis." Treville ground out as he glared at the musketeer from the other cot. "I thought you knew better. Yelling at your friends, and now this? I am very disappointed." The last words crashed over Aramis like a bucket of ice water. He carefully met the tired blue eyes of the captain.

"Je suis désolè." Aramis softly said.

"We all want you to get better as soon as possible, but if you keep straining yourself, it only will take longer." Treville calmly said. "You heard Lemay's words. I could have returned to some light duty last week, but the chance I could get ill again is very big, according to Justine."

"Can I still go outside, even if it is for five minutes?" Aramis requested, knowing the chance it would be granted was very little.

"Not today, Aramis." Athos shook his head. Still feeling the glare of Treville upon him, he let Athos tuck him back into bed. With a sigh, Aramis turned on his side, with his face to the wall. He had no idea how much time had passed when a hand gently came to rest upon his shoulder. As Aramis looked up, the blue eyes of Treville met him once again.

"I know being patient for so long is hard, but you must be a little longer. I refuse to think about losing the best marksman from the whole regiment. I have brought you out of even deeper holes, and you can climb out of this one as well. The biggest hurdle you have already passed, but now to really go and climb out, you must very wisely and carefully choose where to put your hands and feet. Speed is not of the essence in this. Having the support of friends on the other hand might help you to find the correct places to put your hand and feet, even if that seems the most unlikely place to find grip. Athos and Porthos love you dearly, like I do. That is why we put up with you, even when you are in those foul moods, knowing you do not really mean a word of it, even if it still stings. Sometimes we just need a reminder of all things we have so we do not take them all for granted."

"Sorry." Aramis softly said, still feeling rather awful at having disappointed Treville.

"All too soon you will be up and about again, letting girls melt at your feet with those eyes and smile." Treville winked and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Just be patient a little longer."

"Merci." Aramis said, his throat feeling uncomfortably tight. Porthos and Athos quietly watched from the door so they would not disrupt the moment Aramis obviously needed. Porthos still stood with his arms full of wood, but he certainly did not want to interrupt their captain. Treville poured him a cup of water, only then seeing Porthos had joined them again. He gave the cup to Aramis. Only when Aramis had spotted them as well, Porthos came in and dumped the firewood next to the fireplace.

"That was a pretty speech you gave, Cap'n."

"That I suppose is one of the qualities you need to become a captain." Treville said while a little twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"I call for some wine and a good toast." Athos replied as he dug out a bottle of wine from Aramis' clothes chest and Porthos lined up four mugs.

"How did that get there?" Aramis asked, raising an eyebrow at the count de la Fère.

"Just a bottle for emergencies." Athos replied before he popped the cork and filled the mugs.

"To health and good speeches!" Porthos said as he raised his mug after he sat down on the foot end of Aramis' cot. Three 'aye's' echoed through the room before everyone contently sipped their wine.


End file.
